Castle Walls
by greyCrissGleek
Summary: Blaine Anderson es un chico que aunque tiene todo lo material en la vida pues es miembro de una familia millonaria se siente vacio y solo... hasta que un dia llega a una escuela publica y conoce a Kurt Hummel, un chico que no lo soporta al principio pero despues se van dando sentimientos, kurt tiene un triste pasado y Blaine una soledad muy grande. ¿podran ayudarse mutuamente?
1. Chapter 1

Otro dia empezaba en la vida el menor de la familia Anderson, una familia con una gran y comoda posición social, una familia conocida como la quinta mas rica de los Estados Unidos, se levanto con gran pereza y comenzó a arreglarse después de tomar una ducha.

- Blainey el auto ya te espera – le dijo Cooper, su hermano mayor – lo se… ya voy – dijo con desgane, Cooper solo lo miro con tristeza, hace ya bastante tiempo que el menor se la pasaba asi, cabizbajo, sin parecer tener ganas de hacer nada.

El no era asi, Blaine siempre era la alegría andante, o al menos lo era hace poco mas de 1 año, de repente eso cambio… y el creía saber el porque pero no se atrevía a decir o preguntar nada.

- nos vemos coop – se despidió con una semi sonrisa el menor y entonces salió de la casa, subió al coche donde lo esperaba el chofer, una vida de lujos sin duda, pero…

Tan vacia.

Llego a la escuela Dalton, la mas cara y prestigiosa de la zona en la entrada lo esperaba su mejor amiga Diana, la única que lograba sacarle una verdadera sonrisa.

- ¿Dónde es el funeral? – pregunto en tono burlon al ver el rostro del ojiverde – dejame, últimamente no ando de buen humor – la castaña rodo los ojos como diciendo "noooo… ¿en serio?" a penas iba a molestarlo cuando unos tipos lo empujaron.

Y ahí estaban… otra vez, esos chicos que no dejaban de molestarlo, el nunca respondia la agresión pero como el había dicho…

Hoy no andaba de humor.

- ya me tienen harto! – grito furioso, cosa que sorprendió a diana pues Blaine era el chico mas pacifico del mundo, le dio un puñetazo a uno en el rostro y una patada en el estomago al otro.

- maldito marica… - gimio de dolor uno mientras se retorcía en el suelo, Blaine ya estaba harto, el no era gay, no tenia tampoco nada en contra ellos pero desde que se había desatado el rumor de serlo esos dos lo molestaban diariamente.

En eso, un profesor llego y los llevo a los tres a dirección, pues en Dalton no era tolerable la agresión, Blaine solo bufó ya estaba harto de todo que la verdad no le importaba nada, ni el regaño que vendría de su padre cuando llegara a la casa.

Sin saber, que eso cambiaria su vida para siempre.

- no puedo creerlo… jamás pensé que tu pudieras hacer algo asi Blaine, me has decepcionado – decía enojado su padre, Blaine no se sentía mal, pues el solo se había defendido, pero claro su padre jamás lo escuchaba.

- bien, últimamente has estado muy raro asi que he tomado una decisión drástica y no me importa si no estas de acuerdo – sentencio, Blaine ya se esperaba un castigo digno de odiar a su padre por semanas.

Cooper solo escuchaba atento.

- no estaras mas en Dalton, te iras a una escuela publica… a ver si asi aprendes – bien, eso no se lo esperaba, pero sin querer sonrio, le agradaba la idea, por fin un lugar donde podría dejar atrás sus problemas, un lugar donde podría hacer amigos verdaderos.

Cooper vio su sonrisa y pensó que tal vez es lo que su hermano necesitaba para salir de la burbuja de miseria en la que vive.

1 semana después

Llegaba en su auto a la que seria su nueva escuela, suspiro… estaba nervioso, pero a la ves demasiado emocionado, por fin empezaría una nueva vida, lejos de los rumores, de los amigos falsos, de la gente hipócrita de sociedad.

Entro y se dio cuenta como todos lo observaban, no le pareció extraño pues era "el nuevo" trato de no llevar ropa demasiado cara, que no llamara mucho la atención, quería pasar desapercibido con respecto a su estatus social.

- no puede ser! Un Anderson entre nosotros! – grito una chica a lo lejos, pelirroja castaña, Blaine se quiso morir en ese momento, la chica se acerco sonriendo – hola soy sugar, y al igual que tu, soy de los mejores niveles económicos del país.

Todo escucharon la voz de la chica, ok… su primer dia se había arruinado.

Las clases pasaron normalmente cuando santana, una chica que había conocido cuando fue a inscribirse.

- asi que… un Anderson ¿eh? – Blaine bajo la mirada – puedo ver que no querías que nos enteraramos aunque cuando pasaran la lista no podrías evitar que todos nos enteraramos, asi que… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas aquí?

El ojiverde lo miro triste – solo… quiero que dejen de verme como un Anderson, solo quiero ser Blaine – santana comprendió, en eso muchos comenzaron a sentarse con ellos, desconocidos interesados.

De lejos un chico de ojos azules observaba todo – kurt, deja de mirarlo como si quisieras asesinarlo – dijo divertida mercedes, su mejor amiga – es un riquillo, ni siquiera se que hace aquí – mercedes lo miro preocupada – el chico no te a hecho nada – dijo y kurt rodo los ojos – no, solo nos ven como si no valiéramos como ellos, solo por tener su cartera llena.

Blaine sintió a lo lejos su mirada y se sorprendió de recibir semejante mirada de… ¿odio?


	2. Capitulo dos

**BIEN, EN MI PRIMER CAPITULO NO ME PRESENTE PORQUE A PENAS LE ESTOY AGARRANDO LA ONDA A ESTO XD**  
**ME LLAMO GREYCI :3 SOY KLAINER Y GLEE *CREO QUE SE NOTA* BIEN, ESTA HISTORIA ESTA BASADA EN LA CANCION CASTLE WALLS**  
**DE CHRISTINA AGUILERA, SON LIBRES SI LA QUIEREN BUSCAR.**

**TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR DIARIAMENTE :) ESPERO REVIEWS PERO SOBRE TODO QUE LES GUSTE :D **  
**AQUI EL CAPITULO DOS**

Capitulo 2

Blaine no quitaba su mirada del chico castaño, de piel blanca y ojos azules cielo, no solo porque era sin duda un chico muy apuesto sino por la manera algo cruel con que lo miraba.

- oye santana… ¿Quién es ese chico de alla? – le pregunto señalándolo – oh, es kurt hummel, ¿Por qué? – pregunto intrigada – no se… me mira como si… no se, me odiara? Es extraño – santana observo y se dio cuenta que era cierto.

- no lo se... lady hummel es todo un misterio siempre – Blaine levanto una ceja interrogante por el apodo – oh… es que kurt es gay – explico santana con una sonrisa – oh, ya veo – dijo casi en un susurro, el receso termino.

Mientras iban a sus salones Blaine escucho que algo se estrellaba en contra del casillero cercano, se dirigió y miro como empujaban a kurt y cuando iban a volver a aventarlo se metió en medio del tipo que lo molestaba.

- largo de aquí! – grito Blaine, no era como si no supiera porque estaban molestando al castaño, era lo mismo en cualquier escuela – con que protegiendo a la mariquita – dijo el otro burlon.

Blaine lo empujo fuertemente haciendo tambalear al otro – creeme, no soy débil, fui a boxeo asi que largo! – el otro solo lo fulmino con la mirada pero se fue – ya me las cobrare… - amenazo antes de irse.

Kurt se empezó a levantar - ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto Blaine ofreciéndole su mano pero kurt lo ignoro – emm… disculpa, ¿estas bien? – repitió tratando de no molestarse por la manera de comportarse del castaño.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – pregunto de la nada el ojiazul, Blaine no comprendía – solo… porque era lo correcto – dijo sinceramente.

Kurt levanto la ceja – no te creo, los que son como tu nunca se preocupan por hacer lo correcto.

Blaine se molesto por el comentario – no te entiendo, que yo sepa no te he hecho nada para que me trates de esta manera ¿Qué sucede contigo? – pregunto serio, tratando de mantenerse sereno.

- nada, solamente no me fio de riquillos arrogantes que se creen mejor que todos – fue su fría respuesta – ni siquiera me conoces, no tienes ningún derecho a juzgarme – se defendió el ojiverde.

- no me interesa conocerte – ambos se miraron intensamente por lo que pareció una eternidad, Blaine en serio estaba molesto y herido, nunca nadie lo había juzgado de esa manera y por algúna razón… no quería que ese chico lo creyera asi.

Kurt se sentía nervioso por la mirada del morocho sin embargo no la desviaba, sentía que si lo había perdería algo, aunque no hubiera nada que perder.

Blaine suspiro – esta bien, si quieres pensar eso de mi es tu problema… aunque lamento que lo hagas, no sere el mejor de las personas pero no soy un riquillo arrogante hummel – kurt no se espero que supiera su apellido ni tampoco las palabras anteriores.

- ¿Por qué deberías ser diferente? – pregunto contraatacando, Blaine solo sonrio amargamente.

Iba a hablar pero la campana interrumpió, al parecer se habían perdido una clase, santana salió y se dirigió a Blaine.

- hey acabas de llegar y ya volandote clases, vámonos – dijo mientras se lo llevaba del brazo, le dio un leve saludo a kurt y se fueron, kurt miro sin entender la sonrisa tan… deprimente del morocho, decidió ignorar ese dolor en el pecho cuando vio su mirada.

Una mirada de soledad.

Después de que las clases terminaron, Blaine no podía olvidar la conversación con el castaño, saliendo se dio cuenta que alguien lo esperaba.

- hola amigo mio – dijo diana y el morocho sonrio y la abrazo - ¿Qué haces aca? – le pregunto contento y ella solo sonrio – dándote apoyo, algo me dice que no fue un dia fácil, ahora sonries pero orita te vi que venias con una cara digna de funeral.

Blaine bajo la mirada – es solo… ¿Cómo me puede importar tanto la opinión de un desconocido?

Diana no lo comprendió en eso, kurt paso a lado de ellos y pudo darse cuenta de las miradas que se lanzaron ambos, sonrio…

- ese chico… parece interesado en ti Blaine – el morocho se rio fríamente – si, interesado en mantenerme lejos de el – dijo con voz tensa.

Diana supo entonces que de el hablaba cuando dijo "desconocido" se pregunto que pasaba entre esos dos o mejor dicho…

Que estaba a punto de pasar.

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	3. Capitulo tres

Holaaaaa pues aqui otro capitulo de la nove :3 espero pueda hacerla lo suficientemente interesante como para intrigarlos ^^ gracias por darle la oportunidad

Capitulo 3

Los días pasaban y Blaine no podía evitar sentirse solo… santana era su única verdadera amiga de ahí, los demás que lo rodeaban era solamente por el apellido que llevaba, extrañaba diariamente a Diana… además, su situación con kurt no había mejorado.

No tenia idea del porque, pero le importaba el concepto errado que kurt tenia de el.

- kurt… ¿podemos hablar? – le pregunto cuando se lo encontró en la salida - ¿Qué pasa? Todos tus fans ya te aburrieron – refiriéndose a todos los que diariamente se juntan con el con el único propósito de ser populares.

Blaine solo negó pesadamente con la cabeza – kurt, ¿podrías ignorar mi estatus económico y tratarme como uno mas de tus compañeros? Quiero que seamos amigos – pidió Blaine con esperanza en su voz.

Kurt no se esperaba para nada esa petición por parte del moreno, estaba totalmente sorprendido.

- ¿Por qué te interesa que seamos amigos? – pregunto kurt aun dudando de las intenciones del ojiverde, este solo levanto los hombros.

- simplemente… quiero que te des cuenta que soy muy diferente a como crees que soy, ¿soy millonario? Si, es cierto ¿he tenido todo lo que he querido con solo chasquear los dedos? También es cierto, ¿tengo auto, mansión y tarjetas? Cierto, pero kurt, creeme que nada de eso me interesa realmente… mas bien, todo eso con el tiempo se vuelve una carga – las palabras y la voz de Blaine se escuchaba demasiado cansada.

Kurt tuvo un repentino impulso de abrazarlo ¿podia confiar en el?

- no lo se Blaine… no se si creer en ti – fue su respuesta mas sincera, sin ningún tono de burla o de molestia, el moreno solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

- entonces deja que el tiempo y mis acciones hablen por mi ¿si? Por favor, no me juzgues sin conocerme realmente – kurt abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, esas palabras alguna vez, hace ya bastante tiempo el las había dicho, cuando todos lo juzgaban por ser gay, cuando todos los chicos que hoy eran sus amigos se sentían incomodo con su presencia.

Entonces entendió que tal vez… solo tal vez, estaba siendo injusto con Blaine.

- esta bien, vamos a conocernos Blaine – dijo con suavidad por primera vez desde que se conocieron, Blaine se sintió aliviado.

- ¿quieres que te lleve? No me molesta – le ofreció al ojiazul, este se lo pensó pero decidió asentir y ambos subieron al coche del moreno.

- tu solo indicame el camino – hablo Blaine y asi el castaño comenzó a indicarle a donde ir, en donde doblar.

Kurt solo miraba cada facción del moreno mientras manejaba, no podía negar que era realmente atractivo, y ahora se preguntaba si realmente Blaine era diferente a todos los chiquillos ricachones arrogantes que había conocido en su pasado.

Si era diferente a… el.  
ese hombre que le destrozo la vida en un pasado.. a el y a su familia.

El carro se detuvo cuando habían llegado a la casa del castaño – bien, muchas gracias por traerme Blaine – este le sonrio – no, gracias a ti por darme la oportunidad de ser tu amigo – fue su respuesta, kurt no pudo evitar responderle también con una sonrisa.

- ¿quieres que pase por ti? Es solo… la escuela esta algo lejos y emm…ha de ser molesto despertarse tan temprano para tomar el bus ¿no? En serio, no me molesta… asi también podría empezar el dia con algo de compañía ¿Qué dices? – kurt quería reir por la forma tan nerviosa en que Blaine hablaba.

- esta bien, aquí te esperare – Blaine asintió sonriendo y asi se fue, el castaño se quedo viendo como el auto avanzaba hasta desaparecer al doblar 3 calles mas adelante.

Entro a su casa y no dejaba de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar, estaba ¿feliz? Como era eso posible… no tenia porque estarlo sin embargo, lo estaba.

Blaine no se dirigió a su casa sino a la de diana.

- wow, ¿a que debo el honor de tu visita amigo? – dijo burlona y Blaine solo sonrio, amaba pasar tiempo con ella, ambos se sentaron en la sala de la casa de la chica.

Blaine comenzó a contarle lo que acababa de pasar con kurt y diana sonrio, no era algo que la tomara por sorpresa.

- me alegra mucho, al parecer la opinión de ese chico te importa mucho – comento ella mientras comia una manzana – algo asi… o simplemente, es porque fue el único que me trato asi, no lo se pero me alegra que ahora podamos ser buenos amigos – dijo sin mas.

Diana empezaba a creer que había algo mas.

Bien hasta aqui este capitulo, gracias again


	4. Capitulo cuatro

**PUES AQUI OTRO CAPITULO, UNO DE MIS FAVORITOS HASTA ORITA *NO ES QUE SEAN MUCHOS AUN* PERO BUENO XD**

Capitulo 4

Era la mañana del dia siguiente y Blaine ya se encontraba fuera de la casa de kurt quien al escuchar el claxon del carro del pelinegro salió al instante despidiéndose de su familia, entro al coche y saludo a Blaine con una sonrisa.

- si te soy sincero, dudaba que vinieras – dijo apenado el castaño a lo que Blaine solo rodo los ojos divertidos – algún dia confiaras en mi ya lo veras – le dijo sonando como una promesa.

En el camino escucharon música y se dieron cuenta que tenían mucho en común en cuanto en música se decía – escuche que cantas – comento Blaine mientras se escuchaba so emocional de whitney.

- asi es, en el glee club cantamos y bailamos, es muy divertido – dijo con una sonrisa, Blaine asintió y al llegar a la escuela busco lugar para estacionarse - ¿tu no cantas?

La pregunta lo tomo desprevenido y bajo la mirada – cantaba… hace mucho que deje de hacerlo – fue respuesta, una cargada de tristeza de la cual pudo darse cuenta kurt pero decidió no preguntar nada, algo le decía que no era el momento.

- muchas gracias por traerme – dijo mientras bajaban del auto – de nada, te espero en la salida para llevarte y no, no me molesta – dijo sabiendo que tal vez el castaño se negaría, este solo le sonrio y asi cada quien se fue a su clase.

Mercedes se acerco a kurt – uuuy con que ahora muy pegadito con el guapo Anderson – kurt levanto una ceja con burla e intriga - ¿Qué? No es mi culpa que asi le llamen, además no puedes negar que esta como quiere – kurt solo rodo los ojos pero era algo que simplemente no podía negar.

- entonces… ¿Por qué de repente tan amigos? – pregunto esta vez mas seria – pues el me pidió una oportunidad para conocerlo mejor y pensándolo bien si estaba siendo algo injusto con el, lo juzgue… demasiado rápido – la morena asintió, ella sabia a que se refería el castaño.

- no todos son como el kurt, ya debes aprender a olvidarlo – le dijo dándole una caricia de amiga en el hombro, el castaño solo dejo salir un suspiro – lo se… pero es difícil – en eso vio como Blaine se encontraba platicando amenamente con santana y sonrio.

Mercedes vio eso ¿sera que…?

- ¿es gay? – pregunto de repente la morena, kurt movio la cabeza en señal de no comprender la pregunta.

- Anderson ¿es gay? – kurt abrió los ojos como plato, ni el mismo tenia idea de eso – no se, ni siquiera me lo había preguntado – contesto sinceramente.

Mercedes sonrio burlonamente - ¿te gustaría que lo fuera? – fue mas una confirmación que una pregunta.

- sabes que tengo novio – dijo un poco molesto por la pregunta pero mas que nada incomodo.

- pues juran que lo son, pero vamos el vive en New York, tu aquí en Ohio, sabes que eso no durara… tu mismo lo había estado diciendo últimamente – ambos llegaron a su salón y se sentaron, el castaño miraba a un punto en la nada.

Era cierto, cuando se fue de vacaciones a New York conoció a elliot y empezaron a salir pero ahora mantenían una relación a distancia… y ahora por alguna razón ya ni siquiera se emocionaba cuando lo llamaba, si bien lo extrañaba y de hecho lo quería mucho pero…

- kurt ¿crees que podamos almorar juntos santana, tu, mercedes y yo? – pregunto Blaine de repente, el ojiazul ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de en que momento el pelinegro había llegado a su lado.

El castaño miro los ojos de Blaine y por primera vez se dio cuenta que se parecían a los de los cachorritos, tan timidos y a la vez tan alegres, tan… sinceros.

- si, por supuesto – fue su respuesta acompañada con una sonrisa, Blaine asintió y se fue a sentar con santana, mercedes vio toda la escena y le dio un pequeño codazo.

- si, definitivamente te gustaría que sea gay – le dijo ella en el oído y kurt quiso negarlo.

Pero no pudo.

**GRACIAS POR LEER :3**


	5. Capitulo 5

PERDON POR LAS CONFUSIONES, ESTE SI EL CAPITULO 5, NO SE LA VERDAD QUE PASO, PORQUE SE PUBLICO EN EL CAPITULO 5, DE NUEVO EL CAPITULO 1 .-.

Capitulo 5

Los días pasaban y kurt se daba cuenta que efectivamente Blaine no tenia ningún complejo de ricacho petulante sino que era de lo mas humilde posible, ahora ni se creía que Blaine realmente fuera un millonario.

- lo juzgaste muy mal ¿verdad, porcelana? – se burlo santana – si, me adelante… aun me sorprende su forma de ser – decía mientras observaban como Blaine jugaba con unos niños de una casa hogar a la cual el, y su hermano Cooper visitaban desde hace 4 años y también ayudaban.

El castaño no perdia ningún movimiento ni gesto de Blaine, realmente parecía feliz… era raro cuando era sinceramente feliz, con el tiempo que lo conocía se había dado cuenta que Blaine traia consigo una gran carga aun cuando no tenia idea de que podía ser.

Se había topado varias veces con la mirada de Blaine perdida en la nada, o viendo al cielo tristemente pero cuando alguien llegaba el sonreía y se reia como si nada malo pasara.

Después de convivir un poco mas con los niños se despidieron y salieron en eso Blaine fue rodeado por unos brazos que conocía muy bien.

- eres un malvado, no me avisaste que venias! – se quejo diana mientras lo abrazaba – perdón, pensé que estabas ocupada – dijo respondiendo el abrazo.

Kurt recordó que era la misma chica con la que lo había visto en la salida de la escuela unas semanas atrás. Y nunca lo reconocería pero… sintió algo oprimirse en su pecho cuando los vio asi, juntos.

Cosa que no paso desapercibida por santanta.

- oh, mira ellos son kurt y santana mis amigos de mackenley – dijo y estos la saludaron – ella es diana mi mejor amiga – la castaña sonrio.

Diana observo nuevamente a kurt y observo como este miraba a Blaine mientras comenzaban a caminar, no se perdió ni un detalle de cada acción del castaño alrededor de su mejor amigo y sonrio traviesa, justo como lo suponía pero quería cerciorarse.

- oye Blaine y hasta el momento no te ha atraído ninguna chica de la nueva escuela – comento de repente, el pelinegro levanto la ceja pensativo – no, hasta el momento no – contesto sin ningún problema, ignorando la mueca que había hecho kurt.

Diana entonces lo supo, kurt estaba sintiendo algo por Blaine, santana también se cersioro de eso, el único ignorante como siempre era Blaine.

"entonces… le gustan las chicas" era el pensamiento de kurt, si… dentro de el lo admitia, mantenía la esperanza de que no fuera asi, hace días se había dado cuenta de su atracción hacia el moreno y con toda la atención de Blaine sobre pensó que este sentía algo también.

Subieron al coche del pelinegro y pasaron a dejar a santana primero, esta se despidió y después fue el turno de kurt.

- gracias por traerme – dijo mientras bajaba, Blaine bajo con el disculpándose un momento con diana – de nada ¿te divertiste? – kurt sonrio sinceramente – nunca pensé que fueras asi, creo que ahora si te debo una disculpa por juzgarte tan mal.

Blaine negó con la cabeza – eso ya esta olvidado, bueno… debo irme, diana aun vive un poco lejos de aquí, nos vemos mañana – kurt asintió y observo a Blaine subirse a su coche junto con diana, esta solo movio la mano despidiéndose y dandonle una sonrisa.

Kurt suspiro, necesitaba hablar con alguien, decidió llamar a Rachel. Ella a parte de mercedes eran las únicas que sabían toda la vida de kurt.

Diana estaba en el coche con Blaine platicando cada quien de su semana - ¿Por qué no entras al glee club? Cantas hermoso, seguro serias el mejor – lo animo, Blaine traia la idea desde días atrás cuando kurt se lo había propuesto pero... no se decidia.

- kurt me anima pero no se, aun no se si es tiempo – y diana de nuevo tenia esa pregunta en la punta de la lengua, sabia que tal vez la reacción de Blaine seria una histérica pero debía hacerla.

- Blaine hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace tiempo – este levanto la ceja con duda y burla a la vez – sabes que puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa.

Ella solo sonrio sarcástica – te aseguro que tal vez te enojaras – el rodo lo ojos – solo dila.

Dio un suspiro y lo miro a los ojos – Blaine… ¿Qué sientes por kurt?

GRACIAS POR LEER :3


	6. Capitulo 6

**HOLA! jejeje ya esta el capitulo 6 :3 que bueno que voy adelantada... ando muy inspirada ultimamente *vivan las vacaciones* bien, espero les este gustando :D me encantarian mas reviews pero ustedes saben jejeje no hay presion :D**

Capitulo 6

Rachel no se creía lo que escuchaba por teléfono, kurt le contaba los sentimientos que estaba teniendo por el heredero de los Anderson pero sobre todo lo frustrante que era tener sentimientos por un chico heterosexual.

- kurt… ¿y estas seguro que no es gay o bi? – ella quería darle aunque sea un poco de esperanzas pero el castaño suspiro – lo dudo… a pesar de su atención hacia mi no hay nada que me diga que pueda ser gay – se escuchaba triste.

El mismo estaba enojado consigo ya que no quería tener esa atracción por Blaine, en primera porque tenia novio, en segundo porque no quería perder la amistad del moreno.

La charla telefónica termino y kurt fue a acostarse se puso a repasar los acontecimientos del ultimo mes, como Blaine había llegado a la escuela y como no lo soportaba al principio, para después tomarle agrado, cariño y ahora….

- no puedo estar enamorado – se decía asi mismo para convencerse pero desde que se había dado cuenta de la verdadera escencia del moreno, esa personalidad alegre, humilde, emotiva… había estado pensando en el diariamente.

Al dia siguiente se encontraba esperándolo como todas las mañana y vio el coche llegando, sonrio al instante y entro al coche.

- buenos días – saludo alegremente pero noto que Blaine parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

- ¿te encuentras bien, Blaine? – este volvió en si y asintió, dedicándole una ligera sonrisa que kurt pudo ver no era completamente sincera.

Blaine no dejaba de pensar en su conversación con diana la noche anterior.

*flashback*

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – fue su respuesta inmediata poniéndose sumamente nervioso y tenso – porque noto como lo miras, como te importa… se que siempre has dicho que no eres gay y hasta hace poco yo tampoco tenia sospechas pero este chico te ha movido el mundo ¿o me lo vas a negar?

Blaine se había quedado sin habla, kurt era ahora una persona muy importante para el, se divertía mucho con el pero eso no quería decir que… le gustara o algo parecido.

- se te safo un tornillo – dijo quitándole importancia, ella lo miro mal – ni tu sabes lo que sientes ¿verdad? – Blaine bajo la mirada, sinceramente nunca se había puesto a pensar en nada de eso.

Diana suspiro – a el le gustas – y con esas palabras Blaine ya no pudo dormir en toda la noche. También se dio por terminado el tema.

Por el momento.

*fin del flashback*

Kurt decidió no hablar mientras Blaine se encontraba en su mundo, solo lo observaba y no pudo evitar preocuparse por el ¿le sucedia algo?, sin darse cuenta llegaron a la escuela y Blaine estaciono el coche, dio un resoplido.

- siento que haya sido el viaje silencioso kurt… - se disculpo al regresar a la realidad – descuida, todos tenemos días asi – dijo con una sonrisa consoladora el castaño, Blaine le sonrio con la misma intensidad y kurt se sonrojo.

Ok, eso ya es malo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salió del coche diciendo un gracias, Blaine no comprendió que había sucedido, tal vez kurt se había quedado de ver con rachel o mercedes o una tarea que no termino.

Kurt corria por los pasillos, hasta llegar con rachel.

- wow, ¿Qué te pasa? Pareces alterado – kurt recupero el aire y asintió – no quería creerlo, no quería aceptarlo pero… estoy enamorado – rachel lo abrazo, comprendiendo a que se refería.

El dia transcurrió normal, almorzaron juntos como siempre, santana no dejaba de observar al castaño, Blaine había comenzado una conversación sobre los niños del dia pasado y todos se mostraban alegres con eso.

Llego el timbre de salida y kurt diviso a diana en la puerta de la escuela saludando a Blaine con un fuerte abrazo, este le sonreía alegremente, y le dolia aun sabiendo que ellos eran solamente amigos, diana no paso desapercibida la fea mirada que kurt le lanzaba y decidió actuar.

- Blaine podrías traerme un agua de tu café, en serio estoy sedienta, por favor – le pidió dulcemente, Blaine acepto y fue a la cafetería sin saber que dejaba a diana a solas con kurt.

- si las miradas mataran, seguro yo ahora mismo estaría tirada en el piso – comento con burla y el castaño se hizo el desentendido - ¿te molesta que visite a Blaine? – le pregunto, kurt solo negó con la cabeza.

Diana se quería reir, sabia que estaba siendo algo infantil pero quería escuchar a kurt admitirle que estaba celoso.

- Blaine ha sido mi amigo por mucho tiempo… - dijo ella con voz inocente – ya lo se – contesto el a regañadientes – lo conozco mejor que nadie.

Kurt rodo los ojos, era oficial, esa chica le caia mal – también lo se – contesto nuevamente, solo deseaba que se callara – y veo que te gusta – eso no se lo esperaba, estaba a punto de negárselo, le espantaba pensar que pudiera decírselo a Blaine pero ella se adelanto.

- pero el no es gay – aseguro con un tono de burla sin que kurt se diera cuenta de ello.

- ya se que no es gay - grito kurt furioso. - y eso es lo que te enoja - respondio diana con astucia y el ojiazul quedo en silencio, la castaña solo sonrio con arrogancia. Por primera vez habian dejado al castaño sin palabras. Pero mas fue la conmocion que le causaron las siguientes palabras de diana.

- aunque bueno, tu podrías ser la excepción… su excepcion – y ella le mando una sonrisa sincera, kurt no supo como interpretarlo y vieron a Blaine regresar por el pasillo.

- si lo quieres lucha por el, es demasiado torpe incluso para darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos – le dijo en un susurro, y kurt después de salir de asombro, sonrio… diana le estaba dando esperanzas, en fin…. Si alguien conocía mejor que nadie a blaine, era ella.

**EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO YA HAY KLAINE :3**


	7. Capitulo 7

**AQUI EL CAPITULO MAS ESPERADO *CREO YO* JAJAJAJA COMPRENDERAN PORQUE CUANDO LO LEAN XD**

Capitulo 7

Blaine y su padre se miraban realmente mal en esos momentos, estaban teniendo una gran discusión.

- ya te lo dije Blaine, no quiero que estes saliendo con esos chicos – dijo serio y enojado, Blaine resoplo – son mis compañeros y también mis amigos, te recuerdo que tu decidiste meterme a esa escuela – le contesto lo mas educadamente que pudo.

- una cosa es ir a esa escuela, lo cual te recuerdo fue un castigo y otra muy diferente a que los frecuentes mas de la cuenta – su padre siempre había sido demasiado déspota con toda la gente que no son de su clase, cosa que para Blaine era una tontería.

No comprendía porque su padre era asi, ya no quería seguir discutiendo, el realmente estaba muy feliz con los amigos que ahora tenia, con la vida que ahora estaba viviendo, en esa escuela estaba descubriendo la verdadera felicidad.

- espero te este quedando claro la orden que te estoy dando – Blaine levanto la mirada muy molesto y suspiro – ellos ahora son mis amigos, te guste o no.

Y diciendo esto salió del despacho de su padre ignorando los gritos que este daba. Solo quería escapar ¿Por qué simplemente no lo podía dejar ser feliz?

Diana colgó una vez que había terminado de hablar con Blaine, pues este estaba demasiado alterado después de la discusión con su padre.

- ¿Qué te dijo? – le pregunto kurt quien se encontraba con ella en esos momentos, pues ambos había estado buscando al moreno por una hora sin saber nada de el, hasta que respondió.

- tuvo una pelea con su padre… - dijo ella preocupada - ¿eso es muy malo? – pregunto el castaño sin entender la cara de preocupación de la chica pues peleas de padres e hijos siempre habían, el mismo de vez en cuando las tenia.

Ella dio un suspiro – no tienes ni idea, el padre de Blaine es realmente muy cruel con el, no me refiero a que lo golpee o algo físico pero si emocionalmente, Blaine es un chico demasiado sensible… demasiado diferente y su padre quiere hacerlo a su manera, tu crees que Blaine tiene la vida perfecta pero kurt, no estas ni cerca de lo que es la vida de el… - su tono era triste.

Kurt se intuía que algo malo pasaba con Blaine por las miles de veces que lo vio triste a pesar de quererlo disimular.

- ¿quieres ayudarlo? – le pregunto diana, kurt sin dudarlo ni un instante asintió – ve al salón del glee club, me dijo que estaba ahí… se como le gusta deshogarse ¿hay un piano, no? – kurt no entendió pero decidió ir, diana sonrio, ojala…

Eso que tanto deseaba, pasara.

Kurt estuvo apunto de abrir la puerta del salón del glee club cuando escucho el sonido del piano y una voz, una voz que nunca había escuchado en todo lo que llevaba en la escuela, miro por el vidrio y observo a Blaine con la mirada perdida mientras tocaba una triste melodía… y cantaba.

_Everyone thinks that I have it all (Todos piensan que lo tengo todo)_  
_But it's so empty living behind these castle walls (Pero esto no es nada, viviendo tras los muros de este castillo)_  
_These castle walls (Los muros de este castillo)_

La letra le hacia sentir un gran nudo en la garganta y sobre todo la forma en que la cantaba, nunca había pensado en la carga de soledad tan grande que llevaba Blaine con el…

_If I should tumble, if I should fall (Si pudiera derribarlos, si pudiera hacerlos caer)  
Would any one hear me screaming behind these castle walls? __(¿Podría alguien escucharme gritar tras los muros de este castillo?)_  
_There's no one here at all (No hay absolutamente nadie aquí)_  
_Behind these castle walls (tras los muros de este castillo)_

¿tan atrapado se sentía? ¿Qué diablos habían hecho con Blaine? Kurt se preguntaba… mientras una lagrima caia, no soportaba ver y escuchar a Blaine tan roto.

_Nobody knows I'm all alone (Nadie sabe que estoy completamente solo)_  
_Living in this castle made of stone (Viviendo en este castillo hecho de piedra)_  
_They say that money is freedom (Dicen que el dinero es libertad)_  
_But I feel trapped inside it all (pero me siento atrapado dentro de el)_

There's no one here at all Behind these castle walls (No hay absolutamente nadie aquí, tras los muros de este castillo)

Y tras cantar esa ultima línea Blaine no lo resistió mas y solto pequeños sollozos, creyendo que en esos momentos estaba solo, se sentía realmente miserable, no tenia una familia que lo apoyara, que realmente lo quisiera.

Se sorprendió cuando sintió unos brazos alrededor de el, fue suficiente ver la piel de sus manos para saber de quien se trataba, solo había una persona que tenia el color y la textura de la porcelana, se dejo abrazar…

Eran los únicos brazos que podían reconfortarlo en esos momentos.

- siento tanto haber sido tan cruel contigo al principio… ya no… ya no quiero que te sientas solo Blaine – le decía kurt apretando un poco mas el abrazo, quería transmitirle todos los sentimientos que tenia por el.

Blaine tomo las manos de kurt en las suyas. Se separo de el para levantarse de su asiento y mirarlo de frente - ¿escuchaste todo? – le pregunto timido, kurt limpio el rastro de lagrimas de las mejilas de Blaine con sus dedos.

- si… y ahora comprendo tanto, eres especial Blaine y cantas precioso – le dijo con una sonrisa, el moreno le dio una sonrisa sincera, fue ahí cuando ambos se dieron cuenta que estaban demasiado cerca, mucho mas que cualquier otro momento.

Se miraron a los ojos intensamente, ojos hazel y ojos azul cielo.

- perdóname por lo que hare… - dijo kurt, Blaine iba a hablar pero entonces sintió los labios de kurt los suyos.

Un beso inesperado… un beso sorpresivo… un beso que no dudo en corresponder.

**QUE LES PARECIO? ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO :D *AMO LA CANCION***


	8. Capitulo 8

**HOLA! PUES AQUI NUEVO CAP, COMO LO PROMETO, DIARIAMENTE... CUANDO NO PUEDA YO LES AVISARE, AGRADEZCO A:**

**DreamsIntact**

**anallely crisscolfer **

**Guest**

**POR SUS REVIEWS ME ALEGRA QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO :D ESTE CAP SIN DUDA ES DEDICADO A USTEDES ^^**

Capitulo 8

El beso se había intensificado, ahora no solo era un toque de labios sino también saboreaban la lengua del otro, Blaine lo había acercado aun mas al tomarlo con ambas manos de la cintura y kurt había enredado sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno.

Cuando les falto el aire a ambos se separaron, mirándose a los ojos, kurt estaba feliz con el hecho de que Blaine le haya correspondido y eso lo tenia a la vez confundido… nunca se lo espero. Blaine estaba feliz, sabia que no debería de estarlo, siempre se ha creido hetero, ha tenido novias y si las ha deseado, de hecho virgen ya no era pero… se había sentido correcto besar a kurt y mentiría si dijera que no quería que ese beso se repitiera.

- Blaine yo… - estaba nervioso, no sabia que decir, Blaine le sonrio – no hay nada que perdonar kurt, gracias por este beso – el corazón de kurt latio fuertemente, la sinceridad tanto en las palabras como en la mirada del mas bajo lo hicieron sentir emocionado.

- kurt… ¿Qué significo este beso? – le pregunto con emoción, si… le entusiasmaba la idea de empezar una relación con el castaño.

El mas alto le dio una sonrisa timida, tomo ambas manos de Blaine – te quiero – dijo sencillamente como si fuera la única explicación que debiera dar, el pelinegro lo abrazo y asi permanecieron unos minutos, en silencio hasta que Blaine lo rompió con las mejores palabras que kurt pudo haber escuchado.

- yo también te quiero – y dio paso a otro beso aunque mas rápido, se despidieron con la promesa de verse mañana.

Kurt no podía estar mas feliz con lo sucedido, al dia siguiente que Blaine fue por el se sonrojo al instante de subirse al coche – buenos días – dijo alegre el moreno y kurt sonrio contestándole el buenos días, en el camino hablaron de diversas cosas y aunque todo parecía como siempre, ambos sabían que no era asi, pues ahora se sonreían de manera distinta, mas intima y habían roces, como Blaine dándole un toque a la rodilla de kurt o kurt una caricia a la mano del pelinegro.

Cuando Blaine estaciono el coche le pidió a kurt que esperara – tengo que agradecerte tu apoyo ayer, realmente lo necesitaba… he tenido muchos problemas últimamente – el castaño le sonrio y tomo una de las manos del moreno.

- lo se, quisiera que me los contaras Blaine, quiero ayudarte… - ambos se sonrieron, kurt se acerco para darle un corto beso en los labios, el moreno sonrio en el beso – te veo en el almuerzo – dijo kurt antes de salir del auto, debía contárselo a rachel.

- no me lo puedo creer, kurt es genial! – le decía alegre rachel mientras escuchaba todo el relato del ojiazul, estab realmente feliz por su mejor amigo.

Pero mercedes suspiro preocupada - ¿Qué sucede mercedes? ¿no estas feliz por mi? – ella negó con la cabez – no es eso… kurt, te recuerdo que tienes novio – fueron sus serias palabras.

Blaine se dio cuenta que kurt había olvidado en el coche un libro, decidió alcanzarlo para dárselo lo que no se esperaba era escuchar aquella platica.

El castaño iba a contestar pero la voz del moreno les interrumpió - ¿me besaste teniendo novio? – la voz de Blaine se escuchaba molesta y su mirada estaba llena de decepcion.

Kurt abrió los ojos aterrado – Blaine yo… te lo puedo explicar – dijo acercándose pero Blaine se alejo – no quiero ser un juego kurt, si te quieres divertir buscate a otro… - le dejo el libro y se fue de ahí, kurt iba a seguirlo pero mercedes lo detuvo.

- antes de ir con el kurt, debes terminar todo con elliot… asi podras tener entonces si algo con Anderson – kurt suspiro sabiendo que mercedes tenia razón pero no quería que Blaine siguiera creyendo que solo había sido un juego para el.

Era increíble como de un momento a otro su felicidad se había esfumado.

**GRACIAS POR LEER :D TENGO OTRA HISTORIA POR SU QUIEREN PASAR A LEERLA**: s/10341643/1/La-Ultima-Cancion


	9. Capitulo 9

**HOLAAAA! BUENO, AQUI EL CAPITULO 9, MAÑANA PROBABLEMENTE SE ME HAGA IMPOSIBLE SUBIR EL CAPITULO 10 POR ASUNTOS FAMILIARES PERO HABER QUE PASA.**

Capitulo 9

El dia había terminado y no había visto a Blaine, aunque sabia que aunque lo hiciese seguramente Blaine lo ultimo que quería era hablar con el, en el receso le hablo a elliot para decirle que necesitaba verlo, reservo un vuelo esa misma tarde hacia NY, en fin…. Era viernes, era tiempo de terminar su relación… para poder comenzar una con Blaine.

Al llegar a NY vio a elliot esperándolo en el aeropuerto con una sonrisa, suspiro… se sintió mal por lo que iba a hacerle, pero era necesario, su corazón ahora le pertenecía a alguien mas y seria injusto continuar esa relación solo para no lastimar a elliot.

- cuanto tiempo, te he extrañado – le dijo alegre el mas alto mientras lo abrazaba, kurt le correspondió el abrazo aunque no pudo evitar la incomodidad, sentía que lo estaba traicionando.

A Blaine.

Lo cual era ilógico porque su novio era elliot y no Anderson pero sentía que a quien estaba siéndole infiel en ese momento era al chico que se encontraba en Ohio.

- ¿pasa algo kurt? – pregunto su novio al darse cuenta de la seriedad del castaño, este lo miro timido pero decidido.

- en realidad… si – bajo la mirada y tomo aire – hay algo que tenemos que hablar, algo realmente importante – elliot se sintió intimidado.

El "tenemos que hablar" nunca es bueno.

Mientras en Ohio Blaine se desahogaba con su mejor amiga.

- ay Blaine… no creo que kurt estuviera jugando contigo, tal vez deberías dejar que te explicara – le decía la castaña, el moreno solo negaba.

- ¿no te das cuenta? Engaño a su novio conmigo ¿Cómo se que no hara eso conmigo? Estoy tan confundido – Blaine se encontraba entre si confiar o no en kurt, aunque el sentía que debía hacerlo, el saber que le oculto su noviazgo era algo que en serio le afectaba.

Diana siguió acariciándole el cabello como siempre hacia cuando Blaine se ponía triste – nunca imagine que te enamorarías de un chico y menos de esta manera – el moreno la miro mal y ella solo sonrio burlona.

- ni te atrevas a negarlo, lo quieres, desde el principio asi fue… por eso te importaba tanto lo que el pensara de ti – Blaine se quedo callado, no tenia nada que contestar al respecto pero dio un suspiro y sonrio levemente.

Estaba perdido por kurt hummel.

Mientras el castaño se encontraba en el departamento de elliot hablando, el mas alto lo miraba entre sorprendido y decepciondo.

- entonces… ¿lo besaste? – le dijo mas en manera afirmativa que como pregunta – asi es… pero elliot, mas que eso… me enamore, estoy enamorado de el, lo siento…. – dijo apenado.

El otro no sabia ni que decir después de todo lo confesado por el ojiazul, sinceramente no se esperaba nada de esto.

- pensé… pensé realmente que te importaba lo nuestro – comento dolido, el castaño lo miro con disculpa – me importas y mucho, te quiero pero… no se, simplemente no pude evitarlo… el, el es diferente, ni siquiera me di cuenta en que momento, pensé que lo odiaba… y de repente me vi enamorado ¿ironico, no?

Ambos se miraron por unos minutos, sin saber que decir ¿Qué mas podían decirse? Solo quedab el adiós.

- si asi te sientes, no puedo hacer nada… lo nuestro esta terminado supongo – dijo con la voz rota elliot sin embargo no lloraría, no con kurt delante de el.

- gracias por entender y… lamento tanto esto – dijo parándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a la puerta hasta que escucho la voz de elliot nuevamente.

- espero lo valga… espero el no te lastime – comento con sinceridad, kurt lo miro unos instantes y sonrio – el no es asi… es especial – y salió de ahí, quería llegar con Blaine y por fin estar juntos.

Blaine se despedia de diana cuando esta le hizo una pregunta inesperada.

- ¿has pensado en como se sentirá sebastian al saber que te enamoraste de un hombre? – Blaine pensó en su mejor amigo y bajo la mirada.

- sabes que el siempre ha estado enamorado de ti pero tu siempre le aseguraste tu heterosexualidad… - Blaine solo pudo negar con la cabeza – no puedo hacer nada, estos sentimientos me han sorprendido incluso a mi.

Y se despidieron, Blaine hace demasiado tiempo que no veía a su mejor amigo… no desde ese dia.

El dia en que humillaron a su mejor amigo.

La noche había llegado, kurt bien pudo esperado la mañana siguiente para regresar a Ohio pero en serio necesitaba hablar con Blaine asi que consiguió el vuelo de las 8 de la noche, para al dia siguiente lo primero que hiciera fuese ir a buscar a Blaine, bueno… mas bien buscarlo porque no tenia idea de donde vivía.

Y de solo pensarlo le asustaba.

Seguro era en una colonia ricachona y su casa seguro era una mansión asi que mejor buscaba la manera de verlo en algún lugar y para eso pediría ayuda de Diana.

Al llegar a Ohio le mando un mensaje a diana donde le pedia ayuda para poder encontrarse con Blaine, esperando que ella no estuviese enojada con el por lo de su ahora, ex novio. Espero unos minutos hasta que su celular sono y abrió el mensaje, sonrio.

"por supuesto que te ayudare, ya no quiero ver a Blaine con cara de muerto… mas te vale esta vez hacer las cosas bien, mañana te confirmo, descansa"

Mañana se encargaría de ser oficialmente el novio de Blaine Anderson.

**Gracias por leer**


	10. Capitulo 10

**BIEN, COMO PUDIERON VER PUES NO PUDE SUBIR CAPITULO AYER PERO HOY AQUI ESTOY NUEVAMENTE :D GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS EN SERIO ME ENCANTAN :D ES BUENO SABER QUE PIENSAN DE LA HISTORIA ^^**

Capitulo 10

Blaine se encontraba confundido por el mensaje de diana, lo había citado en una cafetería y el mensaje decía "urgente" bueno, su mejor amiga era dramática pero nunca había utilizado esa palabra, estaba preocupado.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la cafetería, la castaña salió con una sonrisa – oh, puntual como siempre – dijo ella de lo mas tranquila.

- pensé que te encontraría alterada o algo asi ¿Por qué la palabra urgente? – pregunto el confundido.

- es urgente, pero para ti y tu corazón, anda entra a la cafetería y entenderas el porque de todo esto, mira que me costo conseguir este lugar – y dicho esto lo empujo dentro para después salir del negocio.

Blaine reviso el lugar y entonces lo vio, a kurt ahí sentado, saludándolo… toda la cafetería se encontraba sola, bueno, eso seguro fue obra de diana, solo ella contaba con las relaciones suficientes para lograr aquello, no sabia que hacer hasta que kurt se paro y camino hacia el.

- te debo una explicación, por favor… permíteme dártela – le pidió con una mirada de suplica, el corazón de Blaine palpito fuertemente, ¿Cómo decirle "no" a esos ojos? Sin hablar, solo asintió dejándose llevar a la mesa por kurt quien lo había tomado de la mano.

Ambos se sentaron y Blaine solo observaba a kurt quien parecía nervioso pero entusiasta, no pudo evitar sonreir un poco.

- Blaine… es cierto que tengo bueno… hasta ayer tenia un novio – fue directo al grano, no tenia caso alargar la explicación. El pelinegro solo lo miro mal.

- por favor, no me veas asi… jamás, escuchame nunca he querido jugar contigo, hace no mucho juraba odiarte y de un dia para el otro me di cuenta que te quiero… no fue fácil aceptarlo, además si te soy sincero… ni yo mismo me acordaba que tenia novio – bajo la mirada apenado por la confesión.

Blaine lo miro con ternura – yo… siento haber reaccionado como lo hice yo…solo, esto es nuevo para mi, nunca he sentido esto por ningún chico, kurt… esto me asusta como no tienes idea y no confundas, para nada me desagrada o me da vergüenza solo… es nuevo, no se como reaccionar, por eso en cuanto escuche que tenias novio solo… quise escapar - ambos se miraban.

Kurt no podía entender completamente a Blaine, pues el como todos en su alrededor tenían clara la sexualidad del castaño, desde que nació supo quien era pero Blaine apenas lo descubria, eso si debía ser difícil.

Tomo las manos de Blaine entre las suyas – dejame ayudarte, soy libre ahora… libre para estar contigo… porque Blaine, quiero estar contigo pero lo primero en esto es saber ¿tu quieres estar conmigo? Ya sabes… como novios – Blaine abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Nunca se imagino en un situación asi, un chico pidiéndole ser su novio… una vez vivio una confesión, una declaración del que es su mejor amigo pero esta vez era diferente.

Ahora el quería al chico que estaba tomando sus manos en esos momentos.

- espero me tengas paciencia… pero si, me encantaría empezar una relación contigo – fue su respuesta acompañada de una sincera y timida sonrisa.

Kurt sonrio ampliamente – descuida, te quiero Blaine – le dijo feliz y Blaine le correspondió con una sonrisa. Ambos se acercaron y ahí se dieron su primer beso como ahora, novios.

Blaine acunaba el rostro de su ahora novio mientras lo besaba, amaba la sensación de sus labios juntos, sentía las típicas mariposas en el estomago, todo era como… perfecto. Kurt se sentía realmente extasiado, los labios del moreno eran realmente adictivos y la sensación de ese nuevo sentimiento en su corazón lo llenaba.

Sentía que había esperado por Blaine toda la vida.

Ambos se marcharon de ahí emocionados por la iniciada relación, se subieron al coche del moreno y decidieron ir a casa de diana a darle la noticia, seguro esta estaba emocionada.

Al llegar ella salió inmediatamente, al ver la sonrisa de ambos lo supo y los abrazo.

-ya era hora! – grito entusiasmada, kurt y Blaine solo se reian de la reacción eufórica de su amiga y kurt agradecia que le haya ayudado tan incondicionalmente. Cuando se quedo a solas con ella ya que Blaine atendía una llamada en su celular le pregunto una gran duda.

- ¿Por qué me ayudaste desde el principio? Es decir… no entiendo – ella le sonrio y volteo a ver a Blaine – porque quiero verlo feliz, y cuando esta contigo es feliz… kurt, poco a poco iras descubriendo la realidad de Blaine y entenderas porque es necesario que nunca este solo.

Kurt recordó aquella canción que había escuchado a Blaine cantar y comprendió que aun tenia mucho que saber de su novio.

**LISTO! :D GRACIAS POR LEER**

**POR CIERTO, ESTOY EN PROCESO DE HACER UNA NUEVA HISTORIA... YO LES ESTARE AVISANDO, SU NOMBRE SERA: _COMO SI FUERAMOS NOVIOS_**


	11. Capitulo 11

**HOLA! NO SE SI SEPAN PERO YA EMPECE EL FANFIC QUE LES COMENTE ****"COMO SI FUERAMOS NOVIOS"**** POR SI QUIEREN PASAR A VERLO :3 BUENO, GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS.**

**ESPECIALMENTE A ****_AmiDela_**** Y PRONTO SABRAS TODO LO RELACIONADO CON SEBASTIAN Y POCO A POCO SE IRA DESCUBRIENDO MUCHAS COSAS DE BLAINE :3**

Capitulo 11

Un mes había pasado volando, en ese tiempo la escuela entera había logrado ver el amor que kurt y Blaine se profesaban, pues iban juntos a todos lados, Blaine por primera vez en su vida se sentía feliz, pleno, completo.

Kurt por su parte estaba tan… alteradamente emocionado. Si es que eso existía. Pues desde que paso lo de… esa persona, nunca se había sentido asi de bien, Blaine era el hombre de su vida, estaba seguro pero sentía que había mucho por lo cual preparse.

Primero, la familia de Blaine o mejor dicho, su padre. No sabia mucho del tema pues lo que sabia era por diana y aun no se atrevía a preguntarle nada a su novio aunque lo que si tenia claro es que el sr. Anderson no era una buena persona ni un buen padre.

Segundo, superar el recuerdo de aquel chico que tanto daño le hizo… aun estando feliz con Blaine le era difícil entregarse por completo al sentimiento pues el temor de ser dañado nuevamente aparecia de repente, además… aun seguía sin contarle nada al moreno.

Y por ultimo, sentía por alguna razón que había demasiados secretos entre ellos, algo le decía que eso provocaría muchos problemas en su relación aunque… tal vez solo era su paranoia.

- hey amor, ¿Qué sucede? Pareces ido – le decía Blaine en el oído mientras lo tomaba por la cintura, kurt salió de su pensamientos y le sonrio.

- lo siento… me perdi por un instante pero como siempre, mi novio me trae de vuelta a esta bella realidad – Blaine le sonrio ampliamente acto seguido lo beso. Kurt llevo sus manos alrededor del cuello del pelinegro.

Ambos perdidos en su mundo, olvidándose que estaban en el salón del glee club y que cualquiera podía verlos, pero les valia.

- ey tortolos consíganse un hotel – dijo santana al entrar y ver tal escena, kurt se sonrojo y Blaine solo rodo los ojos divertido.

Hace una semana que Blaine se había unido al glee club aunque aun no se animaba a cantar un solo, siempre era con los demás, kurt se preguntaba porque esa timidez, si por lo que lo conocía su novio era muy seguro en demasiadas cosas, además que cantaba y bailaba fenomenal.

- por cierto Blaine… un tal Cooper te busca – le informo santana, Blaine la miro extrañado pero después sonrio - ¿Dónde esta?

Santana le indico y Blaine tomo la mano de kurt quien se encontraba confundido ¿Quién era Cooper? En eso al llegar al final del pasillo vio a un hombre joven demasiado guapo y con sonrisa de comercial que se dirigía con los brazos abiertos a su novio.

- blainey! Al fin se me hizo verte – dijo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente y Blaine solo sonreía algo molesto por el abrazo tan apretado, kurt no miraba con buenos ojos la escena ¿Quién se creía para abrazar a su novio asi?

Cuando se separaron, Cooper miro extrañado al castaño y Blaine decidió hablar – emm… kurt el es Cooper mi hermano – kurt cambio su rostro de amargado a uno avergonzado.

Estaba celoso del hermano de su novio, patético.

- y coop el es kurt mi… novio – dijo nervioso pues no había hablado sobre kurt con nadie de su familia y era porque siempre había llevado novias, además que con el único que tenia confianza era con su hermano y tampoco era muy estrecha.

La sorpresa en el rostro del mayor fue notoria, kurt se sintió nervioso al instante ¿el hermano de Blaine se opondría?

Pero cuando sintió que su mano era estrechada por la del mayor se sintió calmado – asi que tu eres la razón por la que mi hermano ya no parece un muerto en vida ¿eh? – dijo divertido y dándole un abrazo.

Blaine se sonrojo por lo dicho, el castaño aun estaba sorprendido pero le preocupo lo que el hombre había dicho.

- nuestra querida jess me ha contado que te has visto muy alegre en la casa y que también ahora sales mas, estoy muy feliz por eso hermanito y descuida… con un chico o chica me da igual mientras sigas estando con una sonrisa sincera en tu rostro – Blaine sonrio con agradecimiento por la aceptación de su hermano.

Kurt los miro con ternura, aunque ahora tenia mas interés en saber sobre la vida de Blaine y preguntarle porque no le había contado de su hermano.

- bueno coop a pesar de estar feliz por verte algo me dice que no solo has venido a visitarme ¿verdad? – pregunto y el rostro alegre del mayor cambio a uno serio, Blaine intuía que algo estaba mal.

- Blaine… como te digo esto – kurt tomo la mano de su novio, algo le decía que no era nada bueno lo que estaban a punto de escuchar.

El menor de los Anderson lo miraba curioso y ahora también angustiado, no le gustaba el tono de su hermano.

- Blaine, los tios de sebastian me hablaron ayer para darme una noticia que… bueno, no es para nada agradable – el moreno se tenso y kurt pudo sentirlo ya que este apretó su mano.

- dios, Cooper por favor dime que pasa con sebastian – le exigió preocupado el pelinegro, kurt se sorprendió de ver a Blaine tan alterado.

¿Quién era sebastian?

- intento suicidarse Blaine, ahora mismo… esta en coma – y Blaine se solto de kurt, se sintió mareado… eso no podía ser cierto, su mejor amigo no podía haber hecho eso, era imposible.

Sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas – llevame con el Cooper, por favor – le pidió y Cooper asintió, el ojimiel regreso con kurt.

- amor… ¿me acompañas? Es… es realmente importante – kurt aun con muchas dudas asintió, no dejaría solo a su novio en esos instantes, subieron al coche del mayor, Blaine había tomado nuevamente la mano de kurt, el castaño comenzó a acariciarle la mano en un gesto de consuelo.

- sebastian es… mi mejor amigo kurt, prácticamente crecí con el, pero el bueno… ha tenido graves problemas de depresión desde que sus padres murieron y bueno, el es gay y lo molestan demasiado, supongo tu mejor que nadie comprendes eso – kurt asintió sorprendiéndose por la explicación que Blaine le daba, pues no se la pidió aunque la agradecia.

- hace menos de un año el estaba en Dalton pero paso algo que… bueno, provoco que se fuera – kurt vio que Blaine dudo en contarle algo y lo omitió, ¿Qué pudo haber sido aquello?

- no se que ha pasado en todo este tiempo, cuando se fue nos comunicamos al principio pero después… ya no, maldición! No debi dejarlo solo! – dijo Blaine enojado consigo mismo.

Kurt lo atrajo para si y lo acomodo en su pecho abrazandolo – amor tu no tienes la culpa… la vida para tu mejor amigo no ha sido fácil, ni siquiera sabes el porque tomo esa decisión, mejor espera a saber ¿ok? Todo estará bien, tranquilo – dijo dándole un beso en la sien.

Blaine asintió pero no estaba seguro.  
Se sentía culpable…  
Sabia que el puede ser una de las grandes razones por las cuales sebastian tomo esa decisión.

**BIEN, SOLO DIRE QUE EN MI FIC SEBASTIAN NO ES MALO, DE HECHO LES CAERA MUY BIEN AUNQUE SI OCASIONARA ALGUNOS PROBLEMAS... PERO NO COMO USTEDES ESTAN ACOSTUMBRADOS A VER O LEER *SIEMPRE LO PONEN DE MALO* JA**

**GRACIAS POR LEER :3**


	12. Capitulo 12

**HOLAAAA! PUES AQUI CON NUEVO CAPITULO, ME ALEGRA MUCHO SABER QUE LES ESTA GUSTANDO.**

**Moontsee VR****GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW Y SI, SERA INTERESANTE LA REACCION DE SEBASTIAN AL SABER QUE BLAINE PUES AHORA ESTA CON UN CHICO, AUN NO ESCRIBO ESA PARTE PERO YA ME LA ESTOY PLANEANDO Y SERA INTERESANTE :D**

**Beln Dagmar**** GRACIAS POR COMENTAR, ES GENIAL QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO LA HISTORIA :D**

Capitulo 12

Ya había pasado una hora desde que estaban en el hospital, kurt se encontraba sentado en la sala de espera pues Blaine se encontraba adentro con sebastian. Estaba siendo acompañado por Cooper pero se sentía algo incomodo.

Era estúpido y egoísta pero sentía un tipo de celos y desconfianza hacia ese chico… sebastian.

- gracias por estar aquí… mi hermano orita necesitara todo el apoyo posible, y que mejor que el de su novio – le dijo Cooper sacándolo de su pensamientos, kurt sonrio asintiendo.

- es extraño… el nunca me había hablado de sebastian, tampoco de ti, es como si apenas estuviera conociéndolo – el castaño sentía que se lo decía mas para si mismo que para el mayor de los Anderson.

Escucho al mayor dar un suspiro – se paciente con el, Blaine es demasiado cerrado desde que nuestra madre… se fue – el tono de su voz cambio a una triste, kurt no comprendía ¿su madre se había ido? ¿en que sentido? ¿murio o quería decir que… los abandono?

Solo pensar en eso le hizo sentir un nudo en el estomago, su madre se había muerto y había sido duro pero se fue porque asi lo quizo dios, el destino… la vida. Pero pensar que tal vez la madre de Blaine se deslindo de el por propia decisión… era algo demasiado duro, cruel y… triste.

Vieron que el ojimiel venia directo a ellos con una expresión triste, kurt llego rápidamente a el y lo abrazo, Blaine respondió rápidamente el abrazo.

- es tan duro verlo asi… pienso que solo esta dormido pero si lo estuviera hubiera despertado en cuanto lo llame… el nunca tuvo el sueño pesado – kurt le daba caricias de apoyo en la espalda, sabia que Blaine realmente esta afectado.

No ha de ser fácil ver a tu mejor amigo en esa situación, pensó kurt.

- Blaine yo me quedare pienso que deberías ir a despejarte un poco con kurt, vayan a comer algo o no se… estar aquí no te hace bien – recomendó Cooper al ver el estado de su hermano.

Blaine los miro a ambos y asintió, el también sabia que necesitaba salir de ahí, tomo la mano de kurt y salieron, el castaño le mando una mirada de agradecimiento al mayor y empezaron a caminar en silencio hasta que llegaron a un pequeño parque.

- no me gusta verte asi… Blaine, por favor piensa que todo se solucionara, anda aunque sea una pequeña sonrisa – le insistia kurt mientras lo abrazaba de la cintura, como estaba nublado había poca gente y en ese momento lo que menos le importaba es lo que la gente pensara.

Blaine le dedico una timida sonrisa pero sincera – no se que haría sino estuvieras aquí conmigo kurt, gracias – le dio un rápido beso sonrojándose pues aun no se acostumbraba a darle muestras de cariño en publico.

El ojiazul se sentía completo cuando Blaine tenia esos gestos con el - ¿sabes? Aun desconozco tantas cosas sobre ti Blaine, eres aun un misterio… hasta hoy supe que tienes un hermano y que a parte de diana tienes un mejor amigo, siento que nos falta saber mas de ambos – se sentaron en una banca.

Blaine puso atención a cada palabra de su novio y bajo la mirada.

- no es que no quiera que sepas de mi… de hecho, algo me dice que tu seras la persona que mejor me conocera… solo que, no se, son tantas cosas kurt, que ni siquiera se por donde empezar – el castaño miro la frustración de su novio y suspiro.

- yo también tengo tanto que contarte amor, tanto… - Blaine le sonrio con ternura cuando escucho "amor" era la primera vez que le había dicho asi, kurt capto hasta después y se sonrojo.

Blaine tomo su barbilla y se miraron a los ojos – te amo kurt… - el corazón del ojiazul palpito fuertemente, esas palabras le llegaron tan hondo – yo también te amo Blaine… - y un beso dio lugar, uno tierno un roce de labios, dándose un sentimiento sincero.

Blaine acariciaba el rostro de kurt en medio del beso, kurt solo correspondía con el mismo amor inmenso que sentía en ese momento, que sentía cada que estaba con el ojimiel, se había convertido en su vida, no había dia que no pensaran en el otro.

Se separaron y kurt vio una sonrisa mas animada en el ojimiel, eso le alegro, odiaba verlo triste y también le dolia.

- kurt… tu sin duda eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo, ahora debo agradecer a mi padre por el castigo que me impuso – le dijo acariciándole todavía el rostro, kurt levanto la ceja intrigado.

- pasaron unas serie de situaciones que hicieron que mi padre se enojara conmigo, su castigo fue mandarme a una escuela publica… ya sabes, creyendo que extrañaría todo el lujo de Dalton, tonterías – se quejo Blaine con una sonrisa divertida.

Kurt siempre se sorprendia al darse cuenta que Blaine no era para nada un chico interesado, no se sentía orgulloso de ser millonario, es mas… sentía que Blaine daría todo por no serlo.

Por ser un chico normal.

Cuando iba a hablar una voz conocida grito el nombre de su novio – Blaine ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de sebastian? Me tuve que enterar por tu hermano, eres un desconsiderado! También es mi amigo – decía molesta y preocupada diana.

- lo siento, la verdad no estaba pensando racionalmente hasta hace unos minutos – dijo mirando con adoracion a kurt y este sonrio, entendiendo a que se refería.

- bueno, esta bien… se porque te pusiste asi, pero entiende Blaine, nada de lo que haga sebastian es tu culpa – kurt se sorprendió por el consejo de diana y Blaine le sonrio asintiendo.

Decidieron regresar al hospital, Blaine entro nuevamente pues la tia de sebastian le dijo "estoy segura que hay alguien que puede hacer que despierte… eres tu" kurt entendía que eran mejores amigos pero sentía que todos sabían algo que el ignoraba.

Diana se sento a su lado – pareces cansado – le comento ella dándole un té el agradeció y asintió.

- no es eso… diana tu eres la única que me puede sacar de esta duda – había decidido saber que pasaba aunque eso era meterse en la vida privada de su novio, una vida que un no le contaba.

La castaña suspiro – haber dime ¿Qué duda? – ella ya se intuía lo que pasaba por la cabeza del ojiazul.

- sebastian… ¿es alguien de quien deba preguntarme? Porque siento que hay algo mas, algo mas intendo que lo une a Blaine o no se si sea mi paranoia pero necesito oir algo mas que solo "son mejores amigos" porque siento que no es toda la verdad – diana lo miraba intensamente, no sabia si debía hablar o no.

Aunque algo le decía que kurt no la iba a dejar en paz hasta tener una respuesta.

Diana dio un fuerte y largo suspiro antes de hablar – esto es algo que Blaine debería contarte kurt, no yo pero, sinceramente no me gusta verte angustiado y mucho menos que pienses cosas que no son pero tienes razón… hay algo mas – le dijo seria y como recordando algo importante.

Kurt se puso tenso y espero a que diana prosiguiera.

- te lo dire sin darle tantas vueltas, Blaine siempre ha visto a sebastian como su mejor amigo, nada mas ni nada menos pero para sebastian… Blaine es el gran amor de su vida – dijo mirándolo esperando su reacción.

Kurt aun estaba asimilando cada palabra dicha por la castaña, le quedaba claro que Blaine no sentía mas que una amistad por sebastian pero este si sentía algo muy intenso por su novio.

- y… ¿blaine lo sabe? – pregunto sin siquiera pensarlo, no sabia ni siquiera porque le importaba.

Diana solo asintió, no se sentía comoda contándole algo que no le correspondía a ella contar. Kurt solo se quedo en sus pensamientos, se sentía angustiado por la situación, le quedaba claro que Blaine no amaba a sebastian, no de esa manera pero saber que había otro chico importante en la vida del moreno lo hacia sentir inseguro.

**BIEN, HASTA AQUI :D NO SE OLVIDEN DE MI OTRO FANFIC s/10351997/1/Como-si-fueramos-novios **

**gracias por leer**


	13. Capitulo 13

**HOLAAA JEJE COMO ESTAN? ESPERO QUE ANDEN BIEN :P QUIERO AGRADECER LOS REVIEWS Y SU APOYO :3 ES LA PRIMERA HISTORIA KLAINE LARGA QUE HAGO Y ME ENTUSIASMA MUCHO.**

**Beln Dagmar**** GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS, SIEMPRE ME ENTUSIASMAN XD Y PRONTO SABRAS LA REACCION DE SEBASTIAN ¿COMO TE LA IMAGINAS?**

**Moontsee VR****YA NO FALTA MUCHO PARA QUE SEPAS A QUIEN SE REFIERE KURT CON "EL" ^^**

Capitulo 13

Blaine se encontraba en la habitación a lado de su mejor amigo, solo quería que despertara y le dijera una de sus molestas frases que lo irritaban, quería ver su sonrisa nuevamente pero sobretodo quería poder quitarse la culpa que sentía encima.

- por favor sebastian… dime que no hiciste esto por mi, por favor – no podía ocultar que tenia miedo que fuera asi.

Recordaba cuando estaban justos desde que eran pequeños, como fueron creciendo y las cosas se fueron complicación hasta que supo de los sentimientos de su mejor amigo, no supo como reaccionar al principio pero después quedaron como siempre, aun sabiendo los sentimientos que sebastian tenia por el.

Recordó cuando cantaban juntos, era muy divertido, entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

- no se si puedas escucharme seb… pero espero recuerdes esta canción, siempre dijimos que era nuestra canción – y entonces comenzó a cantar.

_You and I must make a pact, we must bring salvation back _  
_Where there is love, I'll be there _

_I'll reach out my hand to you, I'll have faith in all you do _  
_Just call my name and I'll be there _

_I'll be there to comfort you, _  
_Build my world of dreams around you, I'm so glad that I found you _  
_I'll be there with a love that's strong _  
_I'll be your strength, I'll keep holding on _

_Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter _  
_Togetherness, well that's all I'm after _  
_Whenever you need me, I'll be there _  
_I'll be there to protect you, with an unselfish love that respects you _  
_Just call my name…_

Y entonces vio como Sebastian comenzaba a abrir lentamente los ojos, la felicidad que sintio fue simplemente imposible de explicar y mas cuando el castaño hablo.

- Blaine… - el pelinegro sintió que todo volvia a estar bien, sebastian había despertado, despertó con su canción.

- ahora vuelvo dormilon debo ir por el doctor – salió corriendo y aviso al doctor, quien le dijo que se retirara mientras le hacia unos estudios, Blaine asintió contento y salió disparado para la sala de espera donde estaban los demás.

Kurt lo vio venir con una gran sonrisa, amaba ver a su novio alegre – despertó! Sebastian despertó!

Abrazo a kurt mientras lo decía casi gritando, Cooper se unió al abrazo, diana solo sonrio feliz mientras que los tios de sebastian se abrazaban felices por la noticia.

Blaine se solto del abrazo y le dio un beso a kurt – gracias por estar aquí conmigo! En serio no tienes idea de cómo me hace feliz tenerte – el castaño estaba sorprendido por sus palabras y antes de poder preguntar…

- tu me volviste a impulsar a cantar, hace tanto que no lo hacia… y gracias a eso, ahora sebastian esta despierto yo… me había prometido hace tiempo no volver a cantar – le contaba, kurt estaba dándose cuenta que ahora Blaine le estaba contando cosas que antes no pero no era el momento.

- tranquilo, aun tenemos mucho tiempo pero saber mas del otro, ahora lo importante es que tu mejor amigo esta bien ¿no? – Blaine sonrio nuevamente y asintió feliz.

Blaine decidió que lo mejor era irse y regresar al otro dia, pues los tios de sebastian querían estar con su sobrino, kurt tomo su mano y salieron, diana se despidió pues iba a quedarse para ver si podría visitar a sebastian.

Iban en el auto de Cooper, llegaron a casa de kurt – muchas gracias por traerme – decía mientras se bajaba y Blaine se bajaba con el.

- de nada kurt, por cierto fue un gusto conocer al novio de mi hermano – dijo con una gran sonrisa, Blaine solo rodo los ojos divertido mientras kurt se sonrojaba.

Blaine lo acompaño hasta la puerta de su casa – no sabes lo feliz que soy ahora que estas a mi lado kurt, no creo… poder haber soportado esto sin ti – le dijo mirándolo con infinita ternura, kurt no pudo evitar besarlo en ese momento.

- siempre estare para ti, te amo – se sorprendia de la facilidad con la que podía decirle esas palabras al pelinegro.

- y yo a ti, no tienes idea de cuanto – otro beso mas antes de despedirse, kurt vio como el auto se alejaba y suspiró. No podía sacar de su cabeza el hecho de que otro hombre estuviese enamorado de su novio y aun peor, ese hombre era el mejor amigo de su novio.

Nunca se considero celoso, ni siquiera cuando el y elliot tenían una relación a distancia sintió celos, pero sabia que esto era diferente porque aunque si quiso mucho al neoyorquino nunca lo amo, no como amaba hoy a Blaine.

El temor de perderlo lo hacia volverse demasiado paranoico.

La escuela empezó nuevamente y Blaine paso por el como todos los días, en cuanto subió al auto lo beso, fue un beso intenso, uno que sorprendió al moreno. Estaban ahí con sus labios entre abiertos dejando paso a sus lenguas que luchaban entre ellas. Blaine sabia que debía separarse porque una parte de su anatomía estaba despertando.

- buenos días amor, kurt este beso si que… wow – dijo aun recuperándose de la falta de oxigeno y también tratando de pensar frio ya que necesitaba calmar cierta parte de abajo.

- lo siento… yo, bueno… no se, necesitaba besarte – y eso era verdad, la noche anterior había tenido una pesadilla en la cual, Blaine lo dejaba por sebastian, a pesar de aun no conocer su rostro ya tenia pesadillas con ese chico.

- bueno, es hora de irnos a la escuela, después si quieres acompañarme… iremos a ver como siguió sebastian ¿me acompañaras? – kurt asintió al instante.

Al salir de la escuela, kurt le pregunto que si primero podían ir a comer algo a lo que el moreno acepto gustoso, llegaron a un restaurante que estaba cercano al hospital.

- Blaine… hay algo que quiero preguntarte pero por favor, no te vayas a enojar con diana – ya no podía seguir sin escuchar de los labios de Blaine que no sentía nada por ese chico.

- oh… bien, esta bien prometo no enojarme con ella, vamos dime la pregunta – dijo sonriendo, kurt suspiro nervioso. Blaine veía a kurt tenso.

- cariño, ¿que sucede? – kurt lo miro a los ojos – yo… supe que… sebastian tiene sentimientos por ti – el rostro de Blaine se volvió serio en ese instante, no serio enojado sino como angustiado, kurt supo entonces que era un tema demasiado delicado.

Blaine dio un fuerte suspiro y tardo en hablar – asi es… mira, el y yo crecimos juntos, un dia me confeso que es gay a mi no me importo ni me incomodo, no dejaba de ser mi mejor amigo – kurt puso atención a la historia y le pareció tierna la manera de pensar de su novio.

- pero después, un tiempo después… me confeso que, la razón por la que supo que es gay fui yo, al darse cuenta que se sentía celoso cuando yo estaba con chicas y bueno, entre otras cosas, ya te imaginaras como estaba cuando me lo dijo, se veía nervioso, asustado… supongo esperando una reacción como no se… gritándole u ofendiéndolo, la verdad no se que se esperaba de mi – tomo un sorbo de su soda.

Kurt quería saber mas, sentía que había mas – yo le dije que pues me gustaban las mujeres lo cual es ironico en este momento ¿no crees? – kurt sonrio al darse cuenta que si, la vida si que era ironica.

- el pareció entenderlo y me pidió que eso no cambiara nuestra amistad, yo acepte como dije, el seguía siendo mi mejor amigo pero… no se como, todos se enteraron no solo que sebastian es gay sino de sus sentimientos hacia mi… un dia llegamos a Dalton y, jamás crei que podían ser tan crueles – el recuerdo le dolia, se dio cuenta kurt.

Blaine hizo en gesto de tristeza – lo que paso orita no tiene lugar, el punto es que después de eso la escuela comenzó a molestarme a mi también, ya sabes de ser gay… sebastian se sintió culpable y se marcho, yo pude haberlo detenido pero no lo hice… también yo, quería que eso acabara y por eso me siento mal, no soporte las burlas y deje ir solo a mi mejor amigo – y kurt entendío porque Blaine se sentía tan culpable.

Extendió su mano, tomando la de Blaine y le sonrio – no te culpes, fue normal tu reacción a nadie mucho a quien no es gay como en ese momento tu caso le gusta que le molesten, además se que en el fondo creiste que también era lo mejor para el.

- si, pensé que si se iba no solo podía comenzar de nuevo en un lugar donde no lo fastidiaran sino que también podía enamorarse y asi deslindarse de mi pero… me preocupa que no lo haya hecho, porque ahora yo estoy saliendo contigo, un chico… siento que eso realmente lo va a lastimar – el castaño se puso a analizar.

Era cierto. Se supone que Blaine no correspondió a sebastian porque era hetero. En cambio ahora estaba con el, un chico.

Y sintió pena por sebastian, sabia lo que el sentiría en su lugar. Que no era lo suficiente para Blaine.

- ¿te preocupa, kurt? ¿sebastian…? – pregunto Blaine, kurt solo bajo la mirada sonrojado y el moreno sonrio.

- es mi mejor amigo kurt, pero no siento nada mas alla que amistad por el, al que amo es a ti – esas palabras lo tranquilizaron pero…

Ahora que Blaine había caído por un chico ¿Sebastián no trataría de luchar por el?

**GRACIAS POR LEER :3**

***Cancion: i´ll be there de the jackson 5**


	14. Capitulo 14

**HI HI HI! PUES AQUI CON EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO :D NO TENGO NADA MAS QUE DECIR QUE... MUCHAS GRACIAS POR MIS FIELES LECTORES Y SUS COMENTARIOS SIN MAS... ESTE CAPITULO LOS DEJARA ASI :O**

Capitulo 14

Blaine y kurt llegaban al hospital, en ese instante la tia de sebastian se acerco a ellos – que bueno que llegas Blaine, sebastian quiere verte – le dijo con una sonrisa, Blaine asintió y se volteo hacia kurt.

- en seguida vuelvo – le dio un rápido beso y se dirigió a la habitación de sebastian, kurt quería eliminar ese miedo absurdo por sebastian pero le era imposible.

Blaine abrió la puerta y entro, sebastian sonrio al darse cuenta que era el moreno – Blaine! Por fin…. No sabes las ganas que tenia de verte – Blaine le sonrio ampliamente y se acerco a el, lo abrazo lo mas delicadamente que pudo pero el castaño reforzó el abrazo.

- gracias por… la canción – Blaine comprendió y se quedo asi unos minutos, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que se vieron que sinceramente, no querían separarse nuevamente.

- si te soy sincero seb, esta no es la manera en que me imaginaba reencontrarme contigo – sebastian bajo la mirada – lo se… y lo siento, es solo que todo me rebaso – Blaine jalo una silla y se sento a su lado.

Se sumergieron en un silencio hasta que Blaine hablo - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? No te estoy reprochando pero si necesito una explicación – le pidió amablemente.

- la soledad es horrible Blaine, te lleva a pensar cosas horribles… además, el acoso no termino nunca ha sido difícil – el ojimiel entendió entonces que ni siquiera en aquel lugar sebastian había podido estar tranquilo.

- aun asi seb, eres demasiado valioso y aunque la vida ahora se te haga triste y oscura algún dia llegara un luz que te haga sonreir y ver la vida hermosa – en cuanto dijo esto recordó a su luz.

Kurt hummel.

Sebastian lo miro con ternura – yo ya conozco mi luz… - Blaine capto la indirecta y le sonrio tristemente, su mejor amigo aun lo amaba y eso lo hacia sentirse terrible, odiaba no poder corresponderle, saber que el era el único que podía salvarlo y a la vez también, ser el único que no podía.

- prométeme que no volveras hacerlo, júramelo smythie – sebastian le sonrio – te lo juro, menos ahora que hemos vuelto a vernos – en ese momento la tia del ojiverde entro.

- lo siento, pero ya acabo el horario de visitas – sebastian dio un largo suspiro – hey tranquilo mañana regreso además, ya se que mañana te darán de alta… por ahora me voy pero recuerda tu promesa eh – el castaño asintió con una sonrisa.

Blaine se despidió de la señora y salió.

Los días siguientes todo paso igual, Blaine visitaba a sebastian acompañado de kurt aunque claro este no entraba con el a verlo.

- ¿sabes? Quiero que tengamos un dia especial, todo este tiempo has estado a mi lado acompañándome a casa de seb, se que ha sido tedioso – le decía Blaine mientras le abrazaba por detrás, estaban en casa del castaño haciéndose de cenar después de llegar del hospital.

El padre de kurt se encontraba en una cena con carole asi que estaban solos.

- tal vez pero sabes que no te dejaría solo con esto… pero me agrada eso de tener un dia especial ¿Qué estas planeando Anderson?- Blaine rio un poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio antes de separarse.

- no se… un picnic tal vez cerca de un hermoso lago que conozco – decía con falsa indiferencia, kurt lo miro con ternura – mmm… como que me fascina la idea, ven aca – le dijo y lo tomo del cuello para besarlo.

Sus labios se movían con entusiasmo, kurt pasaba sus manos por el cabello de Blaine y las manos de Blaine acariciaban la cintura del ojiazul.

- kurt… tu padre puede llegar – le dijo entre el beso – no me importa… quiero besarte – y asi siguieron unos minutos hasta que la pizza que había cocinado el castaño estuvo.

-¿ y cuando será nuestro dia especial? – pregunto entusiasmado kurt y Blaine sonrio – todo el fin de semana ¿te parece? – kurt asintió con alegría.

Terminaron de cenar y se acomodaron en el sofá, Blaine se sento y kurt recostó su cabeza en sus piernas - ¿sabes? Me encanta estar asi contigo, no importa donde o que hagamos siempre me siento tan en paz – le comento kurt.

Blaine le acaricio el cabello – tu eres mi razón de felicidad ahora kurt, has cambiado por completo mi vida, si te soy sincero no se que haría sin ti – ambos se sentían dichosos de tener al otro.

Cooper se encontraba recogiendo unas cosas de la mansión Anderson cuando fue interrumpido por su padre.

- necesitamos hablar – dijo imponente el sr. Anderson – lo siento padre, tengo prisa – se excuso rápidamente el ojiverde, pues no tenia ganas de aguantar lo que sea que su padre quiera decirle.

- esto te va a interesar, es sobre Blaine – Cooper se congelo, no podía ser nada bueno, aunque deseo que no fuera asi.

Cooper miro a su padre intrigado – entonces habla – dijo tranquilo el mayor de los Anderson.

- sabes que las empresas fabray son las únicas que nos hacen competencia ¿cierto? – Cooper asintió sin comprender como eso tenia algo que ver con su hermano.

- pues bien, hemos decidido acabar con esta absurda competencia y unir las empresas ya te imaginaras todas las ganancias que tendríamos y las ventajas por venir – Cooper solo rodo los ojos.

Conocía muy bien cual grande podía ser la ambicion de su padre – no entiendo que tiene que ver esto con Blaine – le dijo cansado, no tenia ganas ni tiempo para desaprovecharlo en una aburrida charla sobre negocios.

- es fácil, la únion de las empresas se celebrara con una gran boda – Cooper tarde en entender, entonces recordó a quinn fabray la hija de Stephen Fabray y una expresión de horror se apodero de su rostro.

- no… no te atreviste a… - decía como podía aun impactado a lo que su padre solamente sonrio triunfante.

- asi es, Blaine y Quinn están comprometidos fue un buen arreglo – y Cooper no pudo sentir mas odio hacia su padre.

Y mas temor por el futuro de su hermano.

**WELL... GRACIAS POR LEER**


	15. Capitulo 15

**HOLA PUES AQUI TRAYENDOLES NUEVO CAPITULO :D COMO ES PROMETIDO JEJE MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS SIGAN CON ELLOS, ME ANIMAN :D **

**AmiDela lo odiaras mas todavia y Quinn no sera mala, de hecho hay una sorpresa xD**

**DreamsIntact no te preocupes te comprendo, estoy en universidad se que es eso. gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de tus deberes.**

**anallely crisscolfer lo se es horrible, lo peor es que vienen cosas demasiado dificiles para ambos.**

**Moontsee VR y lo seguiras odiando y te comprendo, aqui sebastian sera un amor y no hay nada peor que un amor no correspondido.**

* * *

Capitulo 15

El viernes había comenzado bien para kurt quien ya se encontraba haciendo una pequeña maleta, Blaine lo había invitado a pasar el fin de semana en un lugar especial, el cual era desconocido para el aunque eso lo emocionaba aun mas.

Le había costado convencer a su padre pero al final la frase "confía en mi papa" fue suficiente además, su padre se había encariñado con Blaine asi que también confiaba en el, bajo la maleta junto con su mochila esperando a su novio.

- entonces… ¿se iran después de la escuela? – pregunto su padre y kurt asintió – asi es, el domingo en la tarde ya estaremos de regreso, gracias por dejarme ir papá – le dijo con una sonrisa y Burt sonrio.

- de nada hijo, me encanta verte tan feliz y si esto lo hace pues quien soy yo para impedirte ir, además Blaine hablo conmigo y pues me siento mas tranquilo – kurt lo abrazo y entonces escucho la bocina del auto de su novio.

Burt saludo al moreno desde la entrada de la casa y Blaine le sonrio, bajo del auto ayudando a kurt con su maleta – amor no nos iremos por una semana – le dijo sintiendo lo pesada de la maleta.

- no me has dicho a donde vamos asi que llevo lo necesario – Blaine solo rodo los ojos divertido, se despidió de burt y subieron al coche.

Llegaron a la escuela, estacionaron el coche y fueron juntos a la primera clase - ¿hoy no iras con sebastian? Ya sabes, antes de irnos – comento el castaño y Blaine negó.

- le llame para avisarle pero… no contesto, se me hace extraño pero si hubiera pasado algo su tia me hubiera dicho, seguro esta dormido aun – y si empezaron las clases.

* * *

Mientras con el paso de las horas, sebastian se alistaba – ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto su tia y el castaño la miro con una sonrisa.

- ire a visitar a Blaine a su escuela, siempre es el que viene y bueno, se me hace que es hora de ir yo a verlo – su tia sonrio alegre por ver de nuevo a su sobrino con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- bien, solo no llegues muy tarde – le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y sebastian asintió, saliendo asi de su casa.

* * *

Diana se encontraba llegando de Dalton algo fastidiada, aun cuando tenia buenos amigos extrañaba mucho a Blaine, escucho el timbre de la casa y decidió ir, sorprendida por ver al maor de los Anderson.

- vaya coop, ¿a que debo el honor de tu visita? – dijo burlona pero toda sonrisa se esfumo en cuanto vio la expresión de preocupación en el rostro del ojiverde.

- oh pasa, ¿sucede algo Cooper? – pregunto mientras cerraba la puerta e invitaba a Cooper a sentarse, este decidió quedarse parado.

Se hundieron en un incomodo silencio hasta que el moreno hablo – no se que hacer diana, ha pasado algo terrible – diana se sento y lo miro intrigada.

- habla de una vez, para que me hayas venido a ver supongo trata de Blaine ¿no es asi? – Cooper asintió al instante, la preocupación en diana fue mas grave.

Aun tenia la esperanza de que no fuera Blaine el tema.

- mi padre… lo ha comprometido con Quinn Fabray – diana abrió los ojos desmesuradamente sin creerse lo que acababa de escuchar.

- tienes que estar bromeado! Pero que ¿no se da cuenta que ya estamos en el siglo 21? Ya no existen los arreglos matrimoniales, que estupidez! – exploto la castaña realmente furiosa.

Cooper dio un suspiro – lo se, intente hacerlo cambiar de parecer pero todo parece indicar que fue para ya sabes… llenar su tan grande ambicion – Cooper le explico lo de las empresas.

Mientras mas hablaba Cooper mas se negaba a creer lo que escuchaba la castaña, no dejaba de pensar en lo difícil que seria esto para su mejor amigo, aun no se creía que el sr Anderson pensara primero en el dinero que en la felicidad de su hijo. Aunque tampoco le sorprendia.

- no se como decírselo a Blaine… - termino frustrado el moreno mientras por fin se sentaba.

- no se lo digas, aun no… este fin de semana se la pasara con kurt, dejalo ser tan feliz como pueda antes de que le sueltes esta bomba que seguro lo destruirá – le pidió con tristeza la castaña, Cooper solo la miro igualmente… triste.

- tenemos que encontrar la manera de evitar esto – comento diana y Cooper le sonrio.

- no será fácil, mi padre tiene todo de su lado… además, me preocupa kurt, no sabemos como reaccionara mi padre si se entera que Blaine esta con un chico – diana no se había detenido a pensar en eso.

Esto era mas complicado de lo que se imaginaba.

* * *

Sebastian llegaba a la escuela que le había dicho Blaine que estudiaba, decidió preguntarle a alguien del paradero de su mejor amigo.

- hola… emm soy sebastian, amigo de Blaine – le decía a santana – hola, asi que tu eres el famoso sebastian, que bueno que ya te encuentras bien – le decía con una sonrisa.

- gracias, emm… me preguntaba si me podrías decir donde se encuentras – le dijo amablemente y santana sonrio – esta en las canchas, ve derecho por el pasillo encontraras una puerta grande y te llevan directo, ahí se quedo de ver con su amado novio asi que no te sorprendas si ves abejas alrededor, esos dos derraman miel – le dijo burlona mientras se iba.

Sebastian se quedo sosprendido por lo de novio, seguro se trataba de una broma.

Iba por los pasillos, el al igual que Blaine siempre estuvo en colegios privados pero le gusto el ambiente, ahora entendía porque Blaine se encontraba tan a gusto en esa institución. Abrió la puerta que le dijo la morena y vio las canchas, buscando con la mirada al ojimiel.

Y entonces lo vio, ahí junto a las gradas, decidió ir hacia pero lo siguiente que vio fue como si fueran todo en cámara lenta, borrándole la sonrisa en el rostro, un chico… alto, castaño de piel blanca llegaba a el y Blaine parecía que había visto la cosa mas extraordinaria del mundo, ese chico abrazaba a su mejor amigo y el moreno lo abrazaba aun mas fuerte pero su corazón termino de destrozarse cuando…

Ese chico se separaba de Blaine y se miraban tiernamente a los ojos para luego acercarse a compartir un tierno y romántico beso…

Entonces comprendió que no es que a Blaine no le interesaran los chicos, simplemente no estaba interesado en el y eso… dolió mas.

- ya falta solo una hora y nos vamos, estoy emocionado! – decía kurt mientras besaba al moreno y este le sonreía ampliamente – yo igual, te amo kurt – compartieron un beso mas antes de que decidieran regresar adentro pero entonces cuando voltearon Blaine vio a sebastian quien los miraba entre sorprendido y triste.

- oh no… sebastian – dijo y kurt miro al chico frente a ellos, no se creía que estaba conociendo a sebastian ahora, ese dia justamente y en esa situación.

Sebastian se acerco a ellos con una mirada dolida – me mentiste – le dijo directamente al moreno y Blaine tardo en captar a que se referían esas palabras.

- no seb, nunca te menti… necesito explicarte – le decía Blaine tratando de guardar la calma.

- explicarme ¿Qué? Todo este tiempo dijiste que no eras gay, que los chicos no te atraían, aprendi a vivir con eso y ahora me encuentro con una escena demasiado romantica para dos buenos amigos ¿no crees? – Blaine miro a kurt quien estaba algo incomodo en la situación.

- no te equivoques sebastian cuando me confesaste…. Lo que sentías por mi, nunca había sentido nada por ningún chico, por ninguno, fue hasta hace poco que… me enamore de uno – sebastian miro a kurt en ese momento.

- somos mejores amigos ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado? – le pregunto el mas alto – no sabia como decírtelo… no quería lastimarte – dijo sinceramente el ojimiel.

Kurt sentía que no debía estar ahí, pero Blaine no había soltado su mano, asi que supuso que Blaine lo necesitaba, no quería que lo dejara solo.

Sebastian se quedo unos segundos en silencio hasta que dejo salir un suspiro – necesito tiempo para asimilar todo esto, nos vemos Blaine – y asi como llego se fue, Blaine lo miraba irse hasta que ya no pudo verlo mas.

- lamento que presenciaras esto kurt – le dijo mientras lo abrazaba – no… esta bien, ¿tu estas bien? – pregunto preocupado.

- si… lo dejare solo un tiempo, olvidemos por ahora esto, nos espera un lindo fin de semana ¿no crees? – kurt asintió dándole un beso en la frente aunque podía ver que los ojos de Blaine estaban irritados.

Blaine temia haber perdido a su mejor amigo.

**LISTO GRACIAS POR LEER :D**


	16. Capitulo 16

**UNA DISCULPA POR NO SUBIR AYER U.U HUBO FIESTA FAMILIAR *CUMPLIO MI TIA* PENSE QUE LLEGARIA A TIEMPO PERO DESPUES MI MAMA QUISO IR AL CINE Y BUENO :C PERO AQUI ESTA EL CAP **

**_Moontsee VR_**** descuida, sebastian estara mejor mas adelante, ademas el sera muy importante en la historia. Diana dara un giro crucial en la historia con respecto a Quinn y cooper ayudara. La amistad de blaine y seb estara bien.**

**_Anelly crisscolfer_**** pasaran cosas que obligaran a blaine a tomar ciertas decisiones nada buenas pero su amistad con seb estara bien, de hecho sebastian lo ayudara bastante en el camino.**

**_AmiDela_**** cooper y diana seran muy importantes. Sobre todo diana para ayudar a blaine y tambien a quinn.**

Capitulo 16

Las clases terminaron y se encontraban entrando al auto en eso santana se acerco – que tengan un buen fin de semana y… blaine por favor no lo dejes sin poder caminar ¿ok? – con esto se alejo y los chicos se sonrojaron.

- santana nunca cambiara – fue el comentario de kurt para aligerar el ambiente, Blaine solo rio.

Después de eso emprendieron su viaje - ¿aun no me diras? – Blaine lo miro divertido y negó con la cabeza – esta bien, me rindo… siento que me estas secuestrado – dijo con fingido temor.

- no es mala idea – respondió con una sonrisa y kurt se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla – no me molesta la idea de ser secuestrado por ti es mas… suena interesante – Blaine rio ante eso.

- no me des ideas hummel, después te puedes arrepentir – ambos rieron y pusieron música, faltaban dos horas de viaje.

* * *

Con diana y Cooper

- ¿Cómo que ir a hablar con quinn? No puedes estar hablando en serio – decía un sorprendido moreno y diana solo rodo los ojos.

- es lo mejor, si ella se rehusa junto con Blaine, que es lógico que Blaine es lo que hara podrían terminar con esto, he escuchado que ella a diferencia de su familia no es nada pesada y de hecho dicen que dona mucho a los lugares de animales sin hogar, una chica que ama a los animales no puede ser una mala persona – explico.

Cooper la miraba con duda – vamos, no perdemos nada con intentarlo – insistió la castaña y Cooper no tuvo de otra mas que aceptar.

Ambos estuvieron buscando la dirección de la escuela de la chica, pues no podían ir a buscarla a su casa ¿con que excusa? Además, el padre de Cooper podría enterarse y eso no seria bueno. Una vez que la encontraron decidieron ir a buscar al dia siguiente.

* * *

kurt miraba emocionado el lugar, todo estaba tranquilo, vio como Blaine pasaba por un pequeño puente y entraban a un tipo bosque.

- ok… en serio me estas secuestrando, es aquí donde empiezo a preocuparme y la música tétrica comienza a sonar – comento burlon, Blaine solo rodo los ojos.

Entonces vio una pequeña casa aunque muy bonita cerca de lo que parecía un lago, sin duda la vista era preciosa y todo era en un pequeño pero acogedor pueblo. Nunca espero que Blaine conociera un lugar asi al ser de tanto dinero.

Estaciono el coche cerca del lago – llegamos, espero te guste el lugar – kurt miro todo totalmente emocionado - ¿bromeas? Es un lugar precioso Blaine! ¿Cómo conoces un lugar asi?

Comenzaron a bajar las dos maletas y Blaine le indico que caminara hacia la pequeña casita, la abrió y kurt se sintió muy agusto, era una casa muy acogedora, no tenia mucho lujo, la verdad no se esperaba un lugar asi… Blaine sabia sorprenderlo.

- que te aparece si nos acomodamos y después te cuento como conozco este lugar – kurt asintió y comenzaron a ordenar las cosas, paso mas o menos una hora y ambos se sentaron en el sofá.

- Cooper tenia 14 y yo 7 años y nuestra… madre, nos trajo aquí para tener una mejor convivencia, en realidad solo queríamos alejarnos de mi papa, conocimos a una señora, ya grande le decíamos abuelita, ella siempre se ponía contenta cuando le decíamos asi – kurt escuchaba atentamente ya que al parecer recordar a aquella señora era muy grato para su novio.

- veníamos cada verano y nos quedábamos en esta casa con ella, cuando cumpli 13 ella falleció pero dejo esta casita a mi nombre… la ultima vez que la vi recuerdo que ella me pregunto si me gustaría vivir aquí y yo alegremente le dije que si, y sigue siendo cierto – kurt miraba con ternura a Blaine, tenia tantas cosas que preguntarle pero nunca sentía que fuera el momento indicado.

Blaine le dio una pequeña sonrisa – a penas el año pasado regrese aquí, después de una discusión con mi padre… siento mucha paz, y me gusta recordarla ¿sabes? Hubiera querido crecer aquí con ella, entonces se me ocurrió hace unas semanas volver pero contigo asi que vine a limpiarla y prepararla para traerte, quería compartirla contigo – kurt sonrio al instante acercándose a besarlo.

Fue un beso tierno y lleno de amor, un roce de labios que a ambos les sabia a gloria – kurt… hay algo que quiero saber, creo que ambos aun ignoramos mucho del otro – el castaño asintió, pues el mismo sabia que era cierto.

- pregunta lo que quieras – dijo sonriendo y Blaine lo miro intensamente – cuando me conociste, me odiaste al instante… pero siempre me decias que era por bueno, ya sabes mi estatus social siempre decias "los tuyos, como los que son como tu" era como si… alguien te hubiera hecho algo, alguien como yo – se explico como pudo el moreno.

Kurt dejo salir un suspiro, lo que estaba a punto de contarle era doloroso – asi es, antes de ti yo… tuve un novio, tenia 15 años y lo conoci mientras almorzaba con rachel, su nombre es adam – Blaine puso atención al ceño fruncido de su novio al nombrarlo.

- no quiero darte la versión larga, el punto es que el se acerco a mi y pues comenzamos siendo buenos amigos, el tenia en ese entonces 17 y fue fácil para mi enamorarme de el, es decir, tenia 15 apenas me había aceptado gay y un chico con bonita sonrisa se me acerca interesado pues… me deje deslumbrar – le explico apenado.

Blaine le acaricio la mejilla y prosiguió – en fin, duramos juntos 6 meses mas hasta que una noche el quiso… bueno, ya sabes y yo me negué no me sentía listo – explico sonrojado y Blaine tuvo miedo de lo que seguía, deseando que no fuera lo que esperaba.

- perdón, omiti el hecho que el también era un riquillo… yo veía que siempre veía con indiferencia a los que no eran de su nivel pero lo ignoraba, una porque estaba enamorado y dos, porque a mi me trataba bien… cuando me negué, el se enojo y me amenazo, no entendí nada y después ya no supe de el, al menos no por unos días hasta que… - Blaine vio como kurt se enojaba al recordarlo.

- se vengo, hizo con sus influencias que corrieran a mi padre de su trabajo lo cual ocasiono que mi padre tuviera un infarto pues teníamos deudas fuertes en ese tiempo, fui a buscarlo en busca de ayuda ignorando que el fue el culpable… ahí fue cuando me dijo que yo solo había sido una apuesta absurda, y que lo hice perder mucho dinero y me lo estaba cobrando, estúpido… realmente estúpido – decía con coraje.

Blaine sintió una furia enorme contra aquel chico sin conocerlo pero sabia que si algún dia lo conocía le iba a partir la cara.

- nos gritamos muchas cosas y yo realmente agradeci que no haya sido tan idiota como para acostarme con el cuando me lo pidió… entonces, lo deje olvidado pero jamás volvi a confiar en personas de tu estatus, sentía que todos eran como el… que tu eras como el, cuando te vi interesado en mi era como recordar el dia que el se acerco, no se… tuve miedo porque aun sin saberlo me habías gustado desde el primer momento – dijo kurt bajando la mirada.

Blaine tomo el rostro de kurt con sus manos y lo miro – descuida, es normal que te hayas sentido asi después de lo que el te hizo pero kurt, mirame… yo jamás te haría daño, primero me muero… eres lo mas hermoso que me paso y ese idiota no te merece y ojala le este yendo muy mal en la vida – kurt sonrio y asintió.

Unas lagrimas se habían acomulado y Blaine se las limpio antes de que corrieran – te amo Blaine Anderson, y hoy mas que nunca se que eres diferente a todos, eres único – Blaine sonrio y lo beso.

- ¿quieres ir al lago? – kurt sonrio ampliamente y asintió emocionado, el moreno tomo sus toallas y salieron.

* * *

Sin embargo…

- ¿Qué pasa stan? – pregunto fastidiado el sr. Anderson – hay algo importarte que debe saber señor, trata sobre su hijo menor – se explico el señor de unos 36 años de edad, James Anderson lo miro intrigado y stan le entrego un sobre.

El Sr. Anderson lo abrió y lo que saco lo hizo enfurecer - ¿Quién mas las ha visto? – grito enojado, stan le explico que solo el.

- de esto nadie debe enterarse! Yo me encargare de esto ahora retirate – Stan asintió, sabia que estar en ese momento en presencia del jefe no era bueno, james no dejaba de dar vueltas enojado por las fotos.

Fotos de su hijo besándose con otro chico.

**GRACIAS POR LEER :3**


	17. Capitulo 17

**HOLA! COMO SIEMPRE AQUI LES TRAIGO UN CAP PERO CON UNA PEQUEÑA ADVERTENCIA: HAY UN POCO DE HOT, YA SABEN EMM SEXO :P AHI NOMAS PARA QUE SEPAN**

**AmiDela TE AGRADEZCO EL REVIEW Y SI, QUE ESTUVIERAN ALEJADOS DE TODOS... JAJAJA ESO ERA PLAN CON MAÑA :P**

**BUENO, ESPERO LES GUSTE :D**

Capitulo 17

El viernes había terminado para los dos enamorados después de nadar en el lago y hacerse de cenar, Blaine se sorprendió del arte culinario de su novio y también agradeció eso, el sabia hacerse de comer pero kurt cocinaba mucho mejor.

El sábado empezó tranquilo, Blaine se despertó primero y observo a su novio a lado suyo pues habían decidió dormir juntos, el moreno le dio un beso en la frente al castaño y fue a preparar el desayuno, no podía quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, se la estaba pasando muy bien.

Kurt lo hacia muy feliz.

Mientras terminaba de hacer un licuado ya que sentía que hacia calor como para café sintió unas manos en su cintura y sonrio.

- asi que el bello durmiente despertó – dijo en burla y kurt rio dándole un beso en la mejilla – falto el beso de mi príncipe asi que vine por el – Blaine dio la vuelta y unió sus labios con los del mas alto, kurt respondió el beso con entusiasmo.

- bien, hora de desayunar – dijo Blaine separándose de su novio y kurt tomo asiento – no tenias porque hacerlo amor – dijo kurt al ver los hot cakes, los licuados – descuida, se cocinar no moriras

El castaño rodo los ojos – tonto no lo decía por eso, pero gracias por aclararlo – ambos rieron.

Desayunaron y lavaron los trastes, después se fueron a cambiar y se dieron cuenta que estaba nublado – pronto lloverá, es normal por estos lugares – dijo Blaine poniendo unas mantas en la sala dejando de lado los muebles.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto kurt observando a su novio – veremos películas – exclamo contento y kurt lo ayudo a acomodar todo.

* * *

En otro lugar

Cooper y Diana se encontraban fuera de la preparatoria donde iba Quinn, entonces la vieron, por suerte habían visto varias fotografías de ella, diana se acerco.

- ¿Quinn Fabray? – pregunto diana y esta la miro con duda – no temas, emm… me llamo Diana Diaz soy amiga de Blaine Anderson – pudo ver como la mirada de la rubia se empañaba y eso confirmo sus sospechas.

Quinn tampoco estaba de acuerdo con la boda.

- vengo con Cooper Anderson, queremos hablar contigo respecto a lo de… tu compromiso con Blaine – explico y la rubia la miro primero con desconfianza pero después acepto.

Subieron al coche del mayor de los Anderson - ¿de que quieren hablar? – pregunto Quinn en cuanto estuvo arriba.

Cooper y diana se miraron y después pararon fuera de un pequeño café – primero responde esto ¿quieres casarte con Blaine? Se que mi amigo es un amor de persona y sinceramente cualquiera quisiera casarse con el pero… ya sabes, ustedes no se conocen además, creo que no quieres… lo vi por tu mirada – dijo diana, aunque no sabia porque se explicaba.

Quinn la miro a los ojos – me han dicho que es un buen chico, vi una foto de el y simplemente con eso se que no mienten… pero no, no quiero casarme con el, con nadie por dios somos unos adolescentes, ni 18 tenemos todavía! – se quejo desesperada la ojiazul.

Diana la miro con pena – te comprendo, no lo vivo pero se lo difícil que es y será para Blaine… el ignora todo esto – Quinn la miro sorprendida.

- ¿el no sabe nada del compromiso? – diana negó con la cabeza – de hecho el… ahora mismo, esta con la persona que ama – Cooper escuchaba la conversación pues suponía que la chica tendría mas confianza con diana que con el.

- aun asi no comprendo… ¿para que se supone que es esta platica? No se puede hacer nada, nuestros padres decidieron esto, siempre controlan todo – decía con voz triste la rubia, Cooper la miro preocupado – trataremos de evitarlo, pero queríamos saber si tu estabas o no de acuerdo – explico el ojiverde.

Diana la miro, sentía simpatía por la rubia - ¿Qué te parece si estos días nos vemos? Buscaremos la manera y esperaremos el regreso de Blaine para hablar de todo esto pero ya teniendo un plan en mente, creeme si es difícil para ti para el será peor, ya que el tiene una persona especial en estos momentos – Quinn la escucho atentamente y sonriendo asintió.

Preocupada porque escondia algo mas…

* * *

Ya había llegado la tarde, comieron y siguieron viendo películas ya que el tiempo a fuera no era bueno aunque hacia una atmosfera mas romatica e intima.

La película de El diario de una pasión seguía reproduciéndose pero ya había sido olvidada pues kurt y Blaine se encontraban perdidos entre besos y caricias, kurt sonreía entre cada beso, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y podría pasar… entonces cayo en cuenta de algo importante cuando Blaine comenzó a besar su cuello.

- Blaine… espera – lo detuvo kurt y este lo miro – lo siento kurt… perdón si me pase yo.. – pero kurt lo callo con un rápido beso.

- no es que no quiera hacerlo, de hecho no tienes ni idea de cuanto quiero que prosigas – le sonrio tímidamente y Blaine le devolvió el gesto pero entendiendo menos.

Kurt dio un suspiro – hasta hace poco tu… bueno, solo has estado con chicas emm… esto es incomodo pero ¿sabes como es una relación sexual con un hombre? – pregunto completamente rojo, Blaine sonrio con ternura.

- si kurt, te recuerdo que tengo un mejor amigo gay demasiado parlanchin y también he tenido otros demasiado liberales y vi secreto en la montaña – bromeo con lo ultimo y kurt se sintió mas relajado.

- y… ¿no te da emmm… cosa? – kurt sentía esa presión en el pecho, Blaine levanto una ceja incrédulo y volvió a besar al castaño pero esta vez mas posesivamente.

Kurt correspondió el beso con pasión y entrega, sintió como Blaine se acomodo entre sus piernas y restregraba sus entrepiernas aun con la ropa puesta – escuchame bien kurt hummel, te amo y te deseo como no tienes una idea asi que no vuelvas a decir que si me da cosa que se muy bien que te referías a "asco" – le sonrio y kurt lo miro con ternura.

- no me culpes, te creías hetero hace poco tiempo… es normal que tuviera el temor – se disculpo el ojiazul y esta vez fue el quien retomo el beso.

- solo quiero que estes seguro kurt, sinceramente esto nunca estuvo en mis planes cuando pensé en traerte aquí, no quiero que pienses eso – dijo sonrojado y kurt le sonrio – lo se, eres demasiado tierno como para haber planeado esto, por eso mismo es especial porque es algo que ambos queremos y que ha nacido del momento – Blaine comenzó a desvestirlo.

Ambos fueron desvistiéndose mutuamente hasta quedar solamente en ropa interior – te amor kurt, y quiero que quede claro que esto no es solo sexo – le decía mientras acariciaba la piel del abdomen del castaño y besaba dulcemente su cuello mientras el ojiazul se mordía el labio inferior.

-porque tener sexo es vaciar el cuerpo… - decía mientras bajaba sus manos mientras acariciaba sus piernas, sus muslos y entonces volvió a besarlo y lo miro a los ojos – pero hacer el amor kurt, es llenar el alma – kurt le sonrio ampliamente enredando sus piernas en las caderas del moreno.

Sintieron sus entrepiernas excitadas – házmelo Blaine… hazme el amor – le pidió dulcemente kurt y Blaine sonrio mientras se separaba y comenzaba a quitarle la ultima prenda al castaño, este se sonrojo pero no dijo nada, Blaine también se quito la ultima prenda que tenia y ambos se observaron por unos segundos.

No solo estaban desnudando su cuerpo… sino también su corazón.

- hermoso – dijo Blaine antes de besarlo nuevamente y kurt susurro – perfecto – ambos ahora desnudos, tocando piel con piel. Dejándose llevar por el misterioso amor mezclado con deseo. Atesorando el momento lo mas posible.

Blaine dirigió su mano al trasero de kurt para topar con su entrada y empezar a dilatarlo con el primer dedo, kurt se estremeció al sentirlo pero solo miro a su novio - ¿estas bien? – pregunto el moreno y kurt asintió.

Un segundo y un tercer dedo se abrieron paso por la entrada virgen del castaño, este no hacia mas que gemir – ah Blaine…mmm por favor… ah, te necesito – Blaine saco sus dedos y el nervio le llego.

- si te duele… dime por favor – kurt asintió, sabia que iba a dolerle no era tonto pero sabia que era lo que mas quería, unirse por completo con Blaine.

Pertenecerle.

Blaine se acomodo nuevamente entre las piernas de kurt y comenzó a penetrarlo sin dejar de mirarlo, ambos se miraban directamente a los ojos, queriendo conectarse completamente, el castaño sentía como Blaine entraba lentamente, cuidándolo… dolia, era su primera vez.

Tomo la nuca de Blaine y lo beso, y entonces Blaine entro por completo en el y dejo que se acostumbrara mientras se perdían entre sus labios y lucha de lenguas.

Cuando kurt estuvo listo le pidió que se comenzara a mover y Blaine obedeció, las embestidas eran fuertes y certeras llevando a kurt a la locura – ah ah… ah Blaine mas fuerte… dios! – gemia sin control el ojiazul.

- kurt… mm… te amo – y asi estuvieron hasta que ambos sintieron que estaban a punto de llegar al tan ansiado orgasmo y asi fue, juntos llegaron al climax.

Blaine aun dentro de kurt se recostó en su pecho y este lo abrazo – te amo… Blaine Anderson, te amo – le dijo mientras tomaba aire – y yo a ti kurt hummel… mucho – Blaine salió y se recostó a su lado, ambos sonrieron al mirarse.

- eso ha sido… perfecto – dijo Blaine y kurt sonrio acariciándole la mejilla – fue hermoso, gracias por darme la mejor primera vez – Blaine lo beso y decidieron ir a darse una ducha.

Rieron, se besaron, se miraron, acariciaron… sabiendo lo que era la felicidad completa por primera vez en sus vidas.

_Ojala esa felicidad durara para siempre._

**GRACIAS POR LEER :D LOS QUIERO ^^ NO ME MOLESTA QUE DEJEN REVIEWS EH :P**


	18. Chapter 18

**HOLA! PUES AQUI DEJANDO NUEVO CAPITULO, APENAS LO LOGRE TERMINAR XD PERO BUENO, AQUI ESTA ^^ **

**Moontse VR es que en toda historia hay dramas... u.u jeje siempre amo tus comentarios, esperemos coop y diana logren algo :D**

**AmiDela esperemos que todo salga bien *como si yo no supiera* no hay nada mejor que aquello que sucede cuando no es planeado. abrazos tambien a ti!**

** el padre de blaine hara muchas cosas para separarlos :/ gracias por lo de "buena escritora" :3 que bueno que te haya gustado y esperemos todo salga bien **

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

* * *

Capitulo 18

Kurt despertó primero y sintió los brazos de Blaine rodeándolo, entonces todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron a su mente, sonrio ampliamente volteo para quedar frente al rostro de su novio quien todavía dormía.

Lo observo por unos 10 minutos, era la cosa mas tierna su novio hacia gestos mientras dormía, no sabia si siempre o solo porque tal vez estaba teniendo una especie de sueño. Kurt comenzó a acariciarle los rizos rebeldes de Blaine, se le hizo gracioso verlo sin casi nada de gel, era un desastre pero eso a sus ojos solo le hacían ver mas adorable.

Vio como Blaine comenzaba a removerse y a abrir los ojos, al verlo sonrio – buenos días kurt, ¿llevas mucho despierto amor? – kurt negó – apenas unos minutos.

Se acerco y le dio un beso rápido al moreno – aun no me creo lo que paso – dijo kurt sonrojado y Blaine sonrio – fue perfecto, tu eres perfecto kurt hummel – el castaño rodo los ojos y se paro de la cama, pues después de haberse bañado ambos se acostaron en la cama.

Kurt sintió un leve dolor en cierta parte de su cuerpo, intento que Blaine no se diera cuenta asi que se metió al baño para cambiarse.

- ¿en serio, kurt? Después anoche te apena vestirte frente a mi – rio Blaine y kurt agradeció que creyera eso – no soy un sínico como tu cariño – escucho la risa del ojimiel y comenzó a vestirse feliz, el dolor era lo de menos.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos cuando salió y ya no vio a su novio en la habitación, supuso estaba en la cocina, fue hacia alla y no se equivoco - ¿Qué haces? – pregunto y Blaine le enseño los panes y la mantequilla.

- ¿podrias hacer tu el café? – pregunto Blaine y kurt asintió con una sonrisa, trataba de caminar lo mejor posible a pesar de la incomodidad de la parte trasera.

Cuando terminaron se sentaron y Blaine vio un gesto en el rostro de kurt y ahogo una risita, no había pasado desapercibida la forma de caminar de kurt ni uno que otro gesto pero prefirió no decir nada.

- hoy es nuestro ultima aquí ¿verdad? – pregunto kurt desanimado – asi es, mañana a clases pero descuida, podemos venir cuando quieras – le dijo con una sonrisa, kurt asintió entusiasmado.

Terminaron de desayunar y se fueron a la sala para recoger las sabanas y kurt no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar que la noche anterior ahí habían hecho el amor. Blaine acomodo el sofá nuevamente en su lugar y le indico a kurt que se sentara a su lado, kurt se acomodo en el pecho del moreno.

- ¿estas bien? – pregunto Blaine y kurt rodo los ojos cuando capto a que se refería el moreno – es algo incomodo pero… ni se te ocurra burlarte Anderson – le advirtió aunque sin sonar enojado, Blaine solo rio tantito antes de darle un beso en la frente.

- te amo… hummel – dijo burlándose de haberle llamado por su apellido, kurt sonrio ampliamente, no podía evitar sentirse inmensamente feliz cuando lo escucha decirle esas dos palabras.

Kurt lo miro con una sonrisa picara - ¿sabes? Ya que son nuestras últimas horas aquí… no me molestaría repetir lo de anoche – decía mientras pasaba su mano por el pecho de Blaine, ni el sabia de donde salió ese lado de el.

Blaine lo miro con una ceja alzada - ¿seguro? No quiero lastimarte, ya sabes… - pero kurt lo callo con un beso – deja de decir tonterías y mejor disfrutemos – y el beso se intensifico, dejando asi que otra vez el amor y la pasión los envolviera.

* * *

Cooper estaba impactado por lo que estaba sucediendo, estaba viendo la foto que le habían entregado a su padre, donde kurt y Blaine se están besando.

- ¿tu sabias de esto Cooper? – pregunto serio su padre, Cooper no sabia ni que responder, tenia que hacer algo pero sabia que mentirle a su padre seria una tontería, el de todos modos se encargaría de investigar.

- te pido padre, no te metas en esto… es la vida de Blaine – dijo el mayor de los Anderson, tenia que enfrentar a su padre si quería proteger a su hermano.

James Anderson tomo la foto en sus manos – esto nos hundiría Cooper! Tu hermano nos va a hundir si anda con estas porquerías! – el moreno lo miro mal.

- ninguna porquería! Blaine esta enamorado padre, ese chico lo hace feliz, dejalo en paz! – ya estaba enojado, no dejaría que su padre volviera a ser la vida de Blaine miserable.

- ese chico va a desaparecer de su vida Cooper! Esa es mi ultima palabras, Blaine se casara en unos meses con Quinn y formara una familia como debe ser! – dijo en una voz autoritaria, Cooper lo fulmino con la mirada pero comprendió que de nada servia seguir con la discusión, su padre no daría vuelta atrás.

- no dejare que le arruines la vida a mi hermano padre, mucho menos por tus malditas ambiciones, lograste hacer que mi madre se fuera yo no abandonare a Blaine – y con esto dicho salió de aquella casa.

La miro y se dio cuenta que esos muros eran una cárcel para su hermano, tenia que evitar que Blaine volviera ahí…

O nunca mas podría salir.

* * *

Blaine y kurt dejaban atrás la pequeña casita mientras tomaban su camino de regreso a Ohio, kurt miraba a su novio mientras manejaba, aun no se creía todo lo que había sucedido en ese fin de semana y nadie podía quitarle su felicidad en esos momentos.

- mañana pasare por ti como siempre – dijo Blaine – te estare esperando como siempre – respondió kurt con suma alegría, las dos horas del camino pasaron rápidamente y llegaron fuera de la casa del castaño.

- fue el fina de semana mas perfecto, gracias Blaine – dijo kurt mientras lo miraba con devoción y Blaine le devolvió la mirada – no hay nada que agradecer amor, te amo y todavía nos queda toda una vida para que hayan mas fines de semanas perfectos – kurt sonrio y se acerco a besarlo, nunca se cansaria de hacerlo.

- te amo, nos vemos cariño – dijo kurt mientras se bajaba juntos con su maleta – salúdame a tu padre – dijo y entonces se fue, kurt observo como el carro desaparecia de su vista y suspiro feliz.

Blaine se dirigía a su casa cuando recibió un mensaje de Cooper.

"ven a casa de diana, Blaine las cosas se han complicado, hagas lo que hagas no vayas a la casa"

Se preocupo al instante con el mensaje y se dirigió a casa de su mejor amiga, algo en su pecho le indicaba que esto estaba mal ¿Qué pudo haber pasado? Y tenia que pasar justamente ahora.

Llego y estaciono el coche, entonces toco el timbre y a los pocos segundos diana lo abrazo, Blaine le devolvió el abrazo – pasa… - le dijo asi lo hizo entonces observo a una chica que solo había visto por televisión o revistas.

- hola Blaine, soy quinn fabray – se presento con una timida sonrisa y Blaine le devolvió el saludo sin comprender nada – mucho gusto.

Su hermano bajo las escaleras y corrió junto a el - ¿puedes decirme que pasa? Tu mensaje me ha dejado preocupado – Cooper dio un largo suspiro y diana se acerco.

- creo que es mejor que te sientes – le dijo ella mientras lo llevaba al sofá junto a la rubio, Blaine los miraba intrigado - ¿saben? Me están poniendo nervioso – comento.

- hermanito esto no es sencillo, sobre todo sabiendo que acabas de regresar de un viaje lleno de amor y felicidad – Blaine se sonrojo – y probablemente esto… te quitara tal felicidad – dijo Cooper.

Quinn lo miraba con tristeza y Blaine se dio cuenta – bien, lo que sea díganlo ya! – pidió molesto y entonces diana se acerco – ella esta aquí Blaine porque… bueno, tu padre y su padre han acordado algo – explico la castaña mirando a quinn y después a Blaine.

- ¿eso que tiene que ver conmigo? – pregunto sin comprender – es acuerdo hermanito es sobre unir las empresas enemigas, y que mejor que con una boda, una unión familiar – Blaine tardo unos minutos en unir hilos y entonces comprendió levantándose del mueble.

- imposible… no, Cooper dime que esto es una maldita broma! – dijo exasperado pero Cooper bajo la mirada, igual que las dos chicos y Blaine sintió que su mundo se venia abajo.

- eso no es todo Blaine… nuestro padre ya sabe de… kurt – y eso fue suficiente para sentir que toda felicidad se iba de su cuerpo.

Se dejo caer en el sofá intentando no perder la cordura en esos momentos – Blaine… por favor no te desmorones aun, estamos viendo como evitar esto pues al igual que tu, Quinn no quiere esta boda – dijo diana intentando darle animos.

Pero Blaine negaba – tu no lo entiendes diana… mi padre no descansara hasta lograr su objetivo y lo peor de todo es que sabe de kurt, a el lo querrá destruir y lo conozco tan bien que se con que me amenazara para no hacerle daño a kurt – decía mientras sus manos temblaban.

Cooper lo sabia, comprendía lo que Blaine decía… no era difícil adivinar lo que pensaba, lo que seria aquella amenaza.

_"Si no te casas con Quinn… destruiré a tu amado kurt"_

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y SEGUIR LA NOVELA :D**


	19. Capitulo 19

**HEY QUE PASO? :C CASI NO HUBO REVIEWS, BUENO... COMO QUIERO ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO, PUES AQUI OTRO CAPITULO :D**

**Moontsee VR**** es que como no odiar al padre de blaine, y lo seguiras odiando mas... y no te puedo contestar si kurt se enterara porque serian spoilers xD jajaja kurt es muy goloso :p**

****** espero esta vez si aparezca tu nombre, en como si fueramos novios, conteste tu review de la misma forma que aqui pero no se porque no aparece tu nombre sino solo la contestacion. - por si no sale tu nombre otra vez xD aqui lo pongo de nuevo ******

Capitulo 19

Todos estaban en silencio en aquella casa, Blaine aun no podía asumir todo lo que estaba sucediendo ¿Cómo diablos la vida puede dar giros asi?

- hermanito, veras que todo saldrá bien, encontraremos la manera – le decía Cooper mientras se sentaba a su lado, Blaine lo miro con los ojos llorosos.

- ¿en serio lo crees? Porque por mas que lo pienso no se como saldré de esta – angustia se escuchaba en su voz, Quinn miro a Diana sorprendida, nunca creyo que el sr. Anderson fuese una persona tan temible.

Diana se acerco – escucha, por ahora viviras conmigo o con Cooper como decidas, pero a tu casa no puedes volver, creo que sabes que tu padre no te dejara hasta que termines todo con kurt y no podemos permitir que eso suceda – tomo las manos de su mejor amigo para asegurarse que comprendiera que estaban con el.

Blaine miro apenado a Quinn quien se estaba enterando que tenia una relación con un chico, la rubia se dio cuenta de la timidez del ojimiel. Decidió sincerarse.

- no te sientas incomodo Blaine, no te juzgo… soy lesbiana – le confeso, todos miraron asombrados a la chica pero sonrieron dándole a entender que la entendían.

- descuida, aquí todos somos iguales ¿tu familia lo sabe? – pregunto diana – si y tal vez… por eso quisieron mas que nada esta boda, no les agrado para nada saberlo – bajo la mirada y diana se puso a su lado.

- lo lamento… casi todas nuestras familias no entienden este tipo de cosas – le dijo tomando su mano, Blaine observo a su mejor amiga y sonrio al darse cuenta que ahí estaba sucediendo algo.

Cooper dio un suspiro – pues tenemos que planear bien lo que haremos, tienen a favor el hecho de que pronto serán mayores de edad y entonces nuestros padres no tendrán poder sobre ustedes – diana y Blaine se miraron.

Blaine decidió irse a casa de su hermano, en el camino ambos estuvieron en silencio, Cooper comprendía lo difícil que era todo para su hermanito. Llegaron y Blaine se fue a la que seria su habitación.

- logre comprarte algo de ropa, Blaine… no se que estes pensando, porque se que estas pensando algo pero por favor, no te precipites – le daba pequeños golpes en la espalda, Blaine dio un sonoro suspiro.

- pienso en que es lo mejor coop… pasaron tantas cosas este fin de semana, en serio por primera vez en mi vida sentí que todo estaba bien, que era completa y plenamente feliz y entonces… pasa esto – y no resistió las lagrimas mas tiempo, Cooper lo rodeo con sus brazos, Blaine se aferro a el.

Cooper odiaba verlo asi, en ese estado al igual que el, le dolia pensar que por fin su hermano había encontrado la felicidad y su padre volvia a hacerlo miserable.

- todo estará bien Blaine… no estas solo, yo estoy aquí – le decía en el oído y Blaine solo sollozaba pero agradeciendo que su hermano no lo abandonara, ahora mas que nunca lo necesitaba.

Y no tocaron el tema por lo que resto del dia, ya tendrían tiempo para eso…

Al dia siguiente Blaine despertó para ir por su novio, necesitaba verlo… el le daba fuerzas, necesitaba abrazarlo, besarlo, escucharlo. Lo vio salir de su casa con una amplia sonrisa y entro al coche – te extrañe – dijo el moreno antes de tomar el rostro del ojiazul y unir sus labios.

Kurt le correspondió el beso con entusiasmo, olvidándose de la hora, ahí estaban besándose intensamente sin importarles el mundo exterior.

-por si no quedo claro… yo también te extrañe – Blaine sonrio, quiso olvidarse de sus problemas en esos momentos, perdiéndose en los ojos azules cielo de su novio.

- ¿pasa algo? – pregunto confundido el castaño por el silencio que se había creado, Blaine al darse cuenta de eso sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- nada, solo… bueno, aun tengo presente todo lo que paso este fin de semana – sonrio pícaramente y kurt se sonrojo, el moreno dio una pequeña risa y comenzó a manejar, una vez que llegaron a la escuela, santana ya los esperaba.

Eso no era bueno.

- asi que ya llegaron de su muy adelantada luna de miel ¿eh? – se burlo, kurt se sonrojo y Blaine solo rodo los ojos sonriendo, la morena le dio un pequeño codazo amistoso.

- sabia que en este viaje le quitarías lo virgen a porcelana – kurt la fulmino con la mirada y Blaine se aguanto la risa y miro desaprobatoriamente a la morena.

Esta se rio un poco mas y decidió cambiar de tema – bien, listos para nuestra amada semana de exámenes – oh, triste realidad pensaron la pareja. Pero aun asi estaban bien, mientras caminaban tomados de las manos.

El dia paso normal y Blaine caminaba rumbo a su carro junto con kurt cuando este le hizo una pregunta - ¿ya hablaste con Sebastián? – Blaine abrió los ojos ampliamente, con todo lo que había sucedido se había olvidado de lo que había pasado con su mejor amigo.

- no… creo que ya es momento, iré a verlo – comento, kurt asintió y subieron, Blaine dejo a su novio en su casa despidiéndose con un tierno beso – suerte – le dijo el castaño antes de bajar del coche, Blaine solo le sonrió.

Condujo hasta llegar a casa de Sebastián, dio un sonoro suspiro, ni siquiera sabia que le diría o si Sebastián querría verlo pero necesitaba a su mejor amigo en estos momentos.

Toco la puerta, espero unos minutos y entonces su mejor amigo le abrió, ambos se miraron en silencio sin saber que hacer ni que decir, pero entonces sucedió algo inesperado.

Sebastián lo abrazo.

Blaine aun estaba asombrado por la repentina acción del ojiverde pero correspondió el abrazo pudo sentir como su mejor amigo sonreía en su cuello.

- lo siento Blaine, es tu vida y no debí actuar como lo hice… - se disculpo y Blaine negó con la cabeza – no seb, yo hice mal en ocultarte mi relación, conociendo tus sentimientos solo… no encontraba la manera correcta – Sebastián sonrió y lo invito a entrar.

Se sentaron en el living y el castaño miro a su mejor amigo – bien, ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto mirándolo fijamente, Blaine levanto la ceja.

- no se a que te refieres – contesto y sebastian rio un poco – oh vamos ¿se te olvida que te conozco desde siempre? Puedo ver una gran tristeza y desesperación en tus ojos – Blaine olvidaba lo mucho que ambos se conocían.

- no tienes ni idea… sebastian no se que diablos hacer – y entonces comenzó a contarle todo, desde cuando se transfirió, su relación con kurt y sus problemas ahora con lo de la boda y con que su padre supiera su relación con el castaño.

Sebastian no se creía lo que escuchaba, comprendía lo horrible que era todo para su mejor amigo, ni siquiera pensó en sus celos por ese chico llamado kurt, lo único que no quería es ver tan deprimido al moreno.

- mira, tienes la ayuda de tus amigos y ahora también la mia… veras que podremos lograr que todo salga bien – le animo el ojiverde pero Blaine no se convencía de eso.

¿Cómo lograrían evitar cualquier cosa que planeara James Anderson?

Mientras kurt estaba en su casa esperando una llamada de su novio para saber que paso con sebastian, estaba preparándose un café cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta.

Kurt la abrió y vio a tres chicos con un traje que parecía un uniforme, entonces recordó que era el uniforme de Dalton, la escuela anterior a la de Blaine.

- buenas tardes, ¿se les ofrece algo? – pregunto amablemente sin entender que hacían esos chicos en su casa.

- eres kurt hummel ¿verdad? – pregunto uno de ellos, pelirrojo, alto un poco mas que el castaño, de ojos azules también, kurt asintió – bien, kurt… hemos venido a hablar contigo sobre Blaine – dijo el mismo chico, el castaño los miro extrañado.

Todo eso era tan extraño, no comprendía, supuso eran antiguos compañero de el - ¿Qué se supone que debemos hablar de mi novio? – pregunto algo incomodo.

Los chicos se miraron como con pena, a kurt no le gusto para nada esas expresiones.

- hemos venido a acabar con el juego de nuestro compañero… el cual ya se ha salido de las manos, kurt… lamentamos informarte esto pero tu todo este tiempo solo has sido… un juego para Blaine – esas palabras hicieron que el corazón de kurt se detuviera.

_Eso no podía estar pasando. No otra vez._

**gracias por leer :D**


	20. Capitulo 20

**HOLA, CASI NO SUBO HOY XD ANDABA CON 0 INSPIRACION PERO DE REPENTE ESCUCHE UNA CANCION QUE ME GUSTO Y ME ANIMO :P**

**AUNQUE SE QUE ODIARAN LO QUE PASARA EN EL CAP :O**

**WerpG nop.****.. no habra Faberry sera otra pareja. lo siento :c me lo pidieron.**

**AmiDela**** se que es injusto, pero el trama de la nove asi es... jeje me disculpo.**

**blaine. ari**** si, es un maldito el padre de blaine y en este capitulo lo odiaras todavia mas!**

**AMO SUS REVIEWS :D**

Capitulo 20

Blaine tomo su celular a las 10:00 pm esperando que kurt aun estuviera despierto, le llamo y a los 3 tonos contesto.

- amor, que bueno que estas despierto… todo bien con sebastian – le decía animado, noto que kurt tardo en contestar.

- me alegro – dijo con voz pausada el castaño - ¿todo bien kurt? Te escucho algo apagado… - comento preocupado el moreno.

Unos segundos pasaron y kurt hablo – no es nada, solo… tengo sueño, estoy cansado – Blaine suspiro, supuso que la tarea lo había absorbido – bien, entonces mejor te dejo cariño, nos vemos mañana, descansa, te amo.

- yo también – respondió el ojiazul antes de colgar, se quedo sumido en sus pensamientos, queriendo no creer en lo que esos chicos le habían dicho.

"el se cambio por un castigo de su padre… asi que busco algo para divertirse"  
"tu fuiste ese algo, que mejor que enamorar a un chico que no quería ser enamorado"  
"pronto te daras cuenta de su juego… te enteraras de algo que te hara abrir los ojos"  
"Blaine es como su padre, solo que sabe fingir bien"  
"no queremos que te lleve a la cama chico… eso ya seria muy bajo"  
"no lo hacemos por ti, sino por nuestra conciencia… piénsalo bien"

Kurt se negaba a creerlo, no… el mismo Cooper le había dicho junto con diana que Blaine era lo contrario a su padre y Blaine no podía ser tan buen actor para actuar semejante personaje… no, todo eso debía ser mentira.

Seguro son chicos que odian a Blaine… y quieren lastimarlo. Con ese pensamiento se durmió.

* * *

Escucho la bocina del auto de Blaine, se despidió de su padre y subió al coche recibiendo una hermosa sonrisa de su novio. No, eso no podía ser actuado.

- como durmió el hombre mas guapo ¿eh? – le pregunto haciendo que se sonrojara – no se, ¿Cómo dormiste? – le contesto coqueto, Blaine le guiño el ojo.

- bien, porque soñé con un hermoso angel – kurt sonrio y le dio un beso, definitivamente eso que tenían no podía ser mentira.

Blaine no podía ser una mentira. Blaine no podía ser un Adam.

Llegaron y se fueron a sus clases, ese dia solo tenían dos clases juntos, las ultimas… Blaine estaba en clase de historia cuando el maestro hablo.

- joven Anderson, lo esperan en dirección – Blaine asintió sin poder entender para que lo querria el director, se dirigió hasta dirección y vio que no estaba el director, aun asi se sento entonces escucho la puerta cerrarse, volteo y su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente.

Su padre.

- asi que te desapareces y no eres para ir a saludar a tu padre, ¿eh Blaine? – el moreno sentía mas coraje que temor en ese momento, pero no podía precipitarse.

- Cooper me invito a estar unos días en su casa… - fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir – tu lugar esta en la casa de los Anderson, como debe ser.

Blaine se tenso ya que el tono de voz de su padre había cambiado a uno severo - ¿Qué es lo que quieres, padre? – pregunto sin rodeos, aun cuando podía intuírselo.

- oh, muy fácil… solo tres cosas, una que regreses a la casa, dos que dejes la tontería de estar con un hombre, eso es antinatural y por ultimo… que empieces a prepararte para tu boda – Blaine se levanto de la silla decidido a enfrentarse a su padre.

- nunca, no regresare a esa casa que ni siquiera siento mi hogar, no dejare a la persona que amo solo porque no estas de acuerdo y… no me casare con una chica que ni siquiera conozco – mintió con lo ultimo pero era mejor que su padre creyera que no se conocían.

Su padre suspiro y lo miro con una sonrisa perversa - ¿seguro…? Mira, se todo lo que se puede saber sobre ese chico, kurt hummel… - le dijo sonando como una amenaza. Blaine lo miro mal, con rencor pero no quería demostrar el terror que sentía.

- y seria una tristeza que… algo le pasara a el o a su padre ¿no crees hijo? – Blaine se acerco amenazante – ni se te ocurra, a ellos no los metas en esto! – James Anderson sonrio.

- tu puedes evitarlo hijo, solo tienes que alejarte… cuando el decida hacerlo – Blaine lo miro sin entender – creeme hijo, lo hara… - Blaine temblo, sabia que su padre había hecho eso, entonces recordó lo extraño que se escuchaba su novio la noche anterior.

Blaine se sento - ¿Por qué me haces esto? Soy tu hijo, se supone que deberías buscar mi felicidad, deberías ser feliz si yo lo soy – le decía con la voz rota – creeme, la estoy buscando… tu debes casarte con una mujer hermosa y tener tu propia familia, y asi seras feliz – Blaine negó con la cabeza, no creía que ese hombre delante de el era su padre.

- te espero en casa esta noche Blaine, si no llegas… kurt hummel la puede pasar muy mal – le amenazo con una sonrisa y tocándole el hombre, Blaine se alejo como si el toque quemara, nunca imagino que su padre lo iria a buscar a la preparatoria.

Ahora temia que era lo que pudo haber hecho para que le asegurara que kurt se alejaría de el, tenia una opresión en el pecho, sentía que todo volvia a estar oscuro en su vida.

Los muros volvían a apresarlo…

* * *

Kurt buscaba a Blaine con la mirada pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte, le pareció extraño… Rachel llego a su lado – buscando a tu romeo, jaja dejalo respirar – kurt rodo los ojos sonriendo, en eso Artie llego a su lado.

- kurt, en subdirección llego esto, el sobre dice que es para ti… - kurt miro extrañado el sobre que no era tan pequeño – gracias – y lo tomo abriéndolo, Rachel miraba intrigada.

Los ojos del castaño se ampliaron y soltaron el papel que tenia en sus manos, salio corriendo de ahí, la castaña quería seguirlo pero primero recogió el papel y no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo… era una invitación.

_"Lo invitamos cordialmente a la unión matrimonial de Blaine Anderson y Quinn Fabray…"_

Kurt corria rápidamente, ni siquiera se fijaba por donde iba solo sentía que debía alejarse, debía huir, su corazón latia rápidamente, sus lagrimas caian una tras otra, mientras mil y un momentos vividos con el ojimiel pasaban por su mente.

Cuando se conocieron, la insistencia del moreno con el, la amistad que iniciaron, cuando presentaron a sus amigos, el primer beso, cuando se hicieron novios… el pasado fin de semana.

Y entonces se detuvo, no supo como pero lo tenia frente a el, Blaine lo miraba triste, como preocupado… el moreno pudo ver que algo estaba mal.

Kurt se acerco y estuvieron a menos de un metro de distancia cuando el castaño le planto un cachetada con todo el dolor que llevaba en ese momento. Blaine lo miro sorprendido.

- te odio! Maldito sea el dia en que te conoci Anderson! – y al decir eso se fue corriendo, Blaine aun no reaccionaba pero no podía ir tras el, sea lo que sea que había llevado al castaño a decirle y hacerle eso, era consecuencia de lo que su padre le había advertido.

Subió a su auto y llego a esa casa… vio que sonaba su celular Cooper – Blaine ¿Dónde estas? – le pregunto el mayor – lo siento Cooper… el gano – y entonces colgó dejando a un desesperado ojiverde del otro lado del teléfono.

Entro a esa casa, y se sintió atrapado nuevamente – bienvenido Blaine – dijo su padre, Blaine lo miro con rencor pero a su padre no le importo.

_Estaba atrapado en esos muros… otra vez._

**GRACIAS POR LEER :D **

**PD. NO ME ODIEN XD**


	21. Capitulo 21

**hey! ando triste... ya casi no comentan :c pero aqui les traigo el capitulo :D por fa comenten.**

**AmiDela gracias por tus reviews :D bueno aqui quedara clara tu frustacion. y sigue odiando al padre de blaine xD**

* * *

Capitulo 21

Cooper se encontraba desesperado – ni se te ocurra hacer nada Cooper, tu padre jamás te dejara entrar a la casa – le decía diana, el moreno fue directo a casa de la castaña cuando termino su llamada con su hermano.

- lo se! Pero no entiendo, no me explico nada! Solo me dijo que nuestro padre había ganado – diana bajo la mirada, temia imaginar que pudo haber pasado.

Quinn quien también se encontraba ahí se levanto – tal vez yo pueda ayudarlos – comento y ambos voltearon a verla – estoy segura que de los tres, el sr Anderson a la única que dejara entrar es a mi – Cooper sonrio ante la idea.

- si! No puede sospechar de ti y que mejor excusa que ir por querer conocer a tu futuro esposo – la rubia asintió sonriendo.

- debes tener cuidado, si el padre de Blaine se entera también a ti puede perjudicarte – le dijo diana con angustia. Quinn negó con la cabeza – descuida, no hay nada que pueda hacer – le dijo la rubia, diana sonrio al instante.

Cooper no paso desapercibido el momento entre ellas – lo mejor será ir ahora, mientras mas pronto sepamos que esta pasando será mejor – dijo Cooper y las dos asintieron, por suerte Quinn había ido con su coche ese dia, asi que se despidió de ellos y se dirigió a la casa de los Anderson.

Blaine se encontraba acostado en su cama, ya había dejado de llorar… no recordaba haber llorado tanto desde que su madre los dejo hace ya tantos años. Miro su celular nuevamente viendo el ultimo mensaje que había compartido con kurt antes de que todo esto pasara.

"Me gustaría repetir lo de este fin de semana (y no Anderson no me refiero a lo que estas pensando) sino simplemente a estar solos nuevamente, fue todo muy perfecto… nunca me había sentido asi de feliz, te amo. Nos vemos mañana PD. Bueno, también lo que estabas pensando"

Sonrio tristemente, pensar que esos solamente serian recuerdos… su padre jamás lo dejaría en paz. Tenia que resignarse a que esa iba a ser su vida. Escucho el timbre de la casa pero lo ignoro. No quería saber de nada ni de nadie.

El padre de Blaine recibió a la rubia con una sonrisa – nunca pensé que vendrías Quinn – le dijo el padre invitándola a pasar, ella sonrio agradeciéndole.

- ya sabe… creo que tengo curiosidad por conocer a mi futuro esposo, digo… no puedo casarme con un completo desconocido ¿no cree? – sono alegre para poder ganarse la confianza del hombre, este sonrio aun mas.

- en seguida regreso con mi hijo, toma asiento y pide lo que quieras – y subió las escaleras, toco la puerta del moreno – no quiero verte – dijo Blaine desde el otro lado fastidiado.

A james le importo nada y entro – mas vale que te comportes Blaine, tenemos una visita – anuncio el sr Anderson – no quiero ver a nadie – renegó el ojimiel.

- es Quinn tu futura esposa, no le puedes hacer el desaire – Blaine se incorporo ¿quinn aquí? Entonces supo que eso era cosa de su hermano – esta bien, solo porque ella no tiene la culpa de lo que tu haces! – le dijo mientras pasaba groseramente por lado de su padre, el cual solo dio un suspiro, en fin… ya le bajaría los humos a su hijo.

Blaine bajo y la saludo – hola Quinn – la abrazo y le susurro en el oído - ¿Qué pasa? – esta se separo y observo que le padre de Blaine venia bajando las escaleras.

- los dejo para que se conozcan, tengo que salir… y Blaine, recuerda lo que te dije – Blaine solo rojo los ojos y su padre salio, ambos se relajaron al instante.

- pasa que tu hermano estaba a punto del colapso y he venido a preguntarte ¿Qué sucedió? Estamos los tres muy preocupados – Blaine bajo la mirada – mi padre fue a la escuela a amenazarme, sino regresaba a casa y me casaba contigo algo malo le pasaría a kurt y a su padre, cosa que no podía permitir, y asi es como termine regresando a esta hermosa casa – dijo sarcástico.

Quinn lo abrazo – lo siento tanto… ¿Qué paso con kurt? – le pregunto y los ojos de Blaine se tornaron rojos nuevamente – no se que sepa, pero… kurt me odia, no tengo idea que le pudo haber dicho mi padre o que hizo no tengo idea, solo llego me dio una cachetada, me dijo que me odiaba y se fue, no lo detuve porque no tenia caso – se aferro mas a la rubia.

- ¿quieres que le digamos? Si kurt sabe la verdad podría… - Blaine se separo y negó rápidamente.

- no, el no debe saber nada, lo conozco y se que es capaz de enfrentar a mi padre y no, eso no estaría bien… mi padre puede destruirlo empezando con burt, el señor ya tuvo un infarto antes por algo parecido a esta historia, no… es muy arriesgado es mejor que kurt se mantenga al margen de todo esta porquería – Quinn comprendió.

Ambos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio – bien… mira, vendre seguido ya que soy la única que podrá hacerlo, estoy segura que encontraremos una manera de arreglar esto… es una suerte que estemos juntos en esto ¿eh? – Blaine sonrio.

- es una suerte que no me haya tocado una prometida interesada y pedante – bromeo el moreno – y hetero, que no se te olvide que los chicos no me atraen – ambos rieron.

- si, sobre todo desde que he visto como miras a mi mejor amiga – Quinn se sonrojo – descuida, estoy segura que ella te corresponde, y eso respondería el porque nunca tuvo suerte en sus relaciónes – Quinn sonrio.

- ¿crees que ella…? – Blaine no la dejo terminar cuando le contesto – te apuesto a que si – ambos siguieron platicando, Blaine agradecia no estar solo en esos momentos.

Una hora después Quinn se fue y Blaine tuvo que soportar el regreso de su padre – bien, como ya es muy tarde para poder cambiarte, seguiras en esa preparatoria… espero, que te mantengas alejado de ya sabes quien – el moreno bufo.

- descuida, me importa demasiado como para arriesgarlo – contesto orgulloso viendo como su padre lo miraba con coraje al decirle eso, Blaine ignoro su enojo y se fue a su cuarto.

Al menos podría seguir viéndolo.

Kurt caminaba por los pasillos cabizbajo, Rachel lo recibió - ¿mejor? Ayer estabas realmente mal aunque lo comprendo… - el castaño negó con la cabeza –no quiero hablar de eso… aun no me creo que esto este sucediendo – las lagrimas nuevamente amenazaban con salir.

Santana se acerco a ellos - ¿no piensas preguntarle? Porque yo no me creo todo esto – la morena había hablado con Rachel la noche anterior y la castaña creyendo que santana sabia de la boda por ser amiga de Blaine le reclamo, pero la morena no tenia ni idea.

- oh vamos santana, todo esta mas que claro… el solo se quiso divertir, no es como si realmente me sorprendiera – dijo kurt con resentimiento – mira porcelana, Anderson no es como tu estas pensando, si bien no lo conozco de mucho tiempo te puedo asegurar que el no es de los que juegan con las personas – lo defendió santana.

- entonces como diablos explicas lo de la boda! – grito sin importarle que todos lo escucharan.

Santana lo observo unos momentos – preguntale, kurt no puedes simplemente evitar todo esto… mereces una explicación pero no se la has pedido – kurt se dio cuenta que era cierto, pero temia a la respuesta.

Blaine ingresaba a la escuela deseando no encontrarse con el castaño – no todavía – siguió hasta que vio a su hermano, este le sonreía y corrió a abrazarlo.

- blainey! Lo siento no pude evitarlo, tenia que verte – Blaine agradeció que Cooper fuera a verlo, realmente lo necesitaba – eres un exagerado – dijo el ojimiel con una sonrisa.

Ambos se separaron ignorando que ya habían empezado las clases – hare todo lo posible por evitarte un futuro como el que papa te esta preparando, te juro hermano que te sacare de esta pesadilla – Blaine sonrio aunque sabia que todo era muy difícil.

Entonces sintieron otra presencia y Blaine se congelo al ver al ojiazul frente a el, Cooper miro a ambos sabiendo que estaban mal, pues Quinn le había contado.

- necesito hablar contigo – dijo kurt, Cooper miro la expresión de su hermano… vio que estaba debatiéndose internamente, ¿Qué le diría? Según Quinn, Blaine había decidido dejar a kurt fuera de la verdad y le dio temor pensar en que se inventaria su hermano para dejar a kurt fuera de esto.

Vio como la expresión de Blaine se endureció.

- si, tenemos que hablar – la voz del moreno sonaba fría, sin sentimiento alguno y Cooper comprendió.

Blaine había decidió ir a kurt… todo por mantenerlo a salvo.

**GRACIAS POR LEER :D NO ME MOLESTA QUE DEJEN REVIEWS :P NOMAS DIGO**


	22. Capitulo 22

**HOLA! PERDON POR NO ACTUALIZAR AYER, TUVE QUE INSTALAR EL ANTIVIRUS ¬¬ TARDO COMO 3 HORAS Y AL FINAL SOLO PUDE ESCRIBIR DE COMO SI FUERAMOS NOVIOS U.U **

**AmiDela descuida, blaine no sera cruel con kurt, y no le puede decir a kurt porque todo seria el doble de peligroso ademas ya entenderas mas adelante :D**

**CereceresDany jajaja si que leiste rapido, que bueno que te haya gustado :D ojala sigas leyendo, gracias ^^**

**Cecile78 descuida, blaine no sera cruel con kurt, creo que en otro review puse lo mismo, bueno tu misma te daras cuenta.**

* * *

Capitulo 22

Kurt y Blaine habían ido al salón del glee club que en esos momentos sabían estaba vacio y a esa hora todos estaban en clase asi que podían hablar tranquilos. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, sus corazones latian fuerte y rápidamente, sabían que ese podía ser el final de todo.

- ¿Por qué… explicame porque?! – dijo kurt con coraje sacando aquella invitación que había recogido Rachel y se la enseño, Blaine ahora comprendía lo que había hecho su padre, si que se había pasado.

Blaine vio la invitación y dejo salir un suspiro – no sabia de esto, estas invitaciones las hicieron sin mi consentimiento – explico el moreno aun con expresión seria, kurt lo miro expectante por unos segundos.

- entonces ¿no es cierto? – pregunto con duda, pero admitia que tenia un poco de esperanza, Blaine se dio cuenta y se odiaba por tener que romper esa esperanza, por romper eso tan hermoso que habían formado.

- no es eso… es cierto, me voy a casar – dijo sin mas, observando como la expresión de kurt cambiaba a una de tristeza y furia juntos, sabia lo que se sentía, el la estaba viviendo diariamente en su casa.

Kurt se acerco a el intimidante – entonces al final era cierto lo que me dijeron! Todo este tiempo no he sido mas que tu diversión! – su voz se estaba rompiendo, Blaine se dijo cuenta que había dicho "lo que me dijeron".

- ¿de que estas hablando? ¿Quién te dijo que? Y que te quede claro, jamás has sido un juego – le grito Blaine quien en realidad ahora estaba molesto por eso que ignoraba, no entendía de que estaba hablando el castaño.

- no te hagas! Tus amigos de Dalton me vinieron a decir lo que yo signifique para ti, solo querías algo en que entretenerte mientras estabas aquí por castigo de tu padre! Por eso tu insistencia en ser "mi amigo" no eres mas que otro adam ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? – se regañaba el castaño.

Eso le dolio a Blaine, ahora se daba cuenta que la confianza de kurt hacia el nunca existió, y ahora lo comparaba con ese….

- ¿sabes kurt? Por mi, cree lo que quieras, nunca te utilice nunca jugué contigo todo fue completamente real – le dijo sonando duro.

- ¿entonces porque te casas? – contraataco el castaño – porque es lo mejor… es lo que debo hacer y eso es todo lo que te dire, tu puedes seguir con tu vida y yo seguire con la mia, ambos seguiremos aunque… lamentablemente por caminos separados – al decir esto Blaine luchaba por controlar tanto su voz como sus lagrimas, tenia que verse decidido.

**_Tenia que verse como si en realidad quisiera este final._**

Kurt lo miraba con lagrimas en los ojos – no eres mas que un falso! Jamás me amaste, y ahora estoy convencido de eso sino fuera asi no te casarias ni me dejarías! – grito con todo el dolor que tenia.

- a veces el amor no es suficiente kurt – dijo cansado Blaine, pues el había aprendido que eso era cierto, la vida te pone tantos obstáculos que necesitas mas que solo amor para continuar y ahora mismo estaba utilizando el valor para dejar ir a kurt…

**_No dejaría que su padre le haga nada._**

- ya no quiero escucharte, no te necesito Anderson… supere a adam te podre superar a ti! Y gracias por recordarme que debo cuidarme de tipos como tu, aunque tu si lograste lo que adam no pudo, ojala lo hayas disfrutado! – le grito lleno de rencor al recordar lo que había pasado el fin de semana – adiós Blaine – le dijo antes de salir del salón.

Blaine escucho la puerta cerrarse y pudo sincerarse consigo mismo, dejo salir las lagrimas que supo reprimir, si tan solo kurt supiera que ese fin de semana lo atesoraría toda la vida y eso era justo lo que le daría fuerzas para seguir con esto.

- algún dia entenderas lo duro que fue para mi este adiós… - y entonces salio en busca de su hermano, no entro a clases, una vez que lo vio afuera lo abrazo en silencio, no era necesario hablar. Todo estaba claro.

Se dirigieron a casa de diana, al llegar la castaña vio los ojos irritados de su mejor amigo y supo que algo había pasado, en esa casa ahora también estaba sebastian a parte de Quinn.

El castaño se acerco a su mejor amigo – todo estará bien amigo, ya lo veras – y Blaine volvió a llorar pero esta vez en brazos de sebastian.

Quinn vio tristemente la escena, Cooper entonces hablo – he estado pensando y encontré una solución o al menos eso creo – todos voltearon a verlo a excepción de Blaine quien solo escuchaba mientras se proponía controlarse.

- hace mucho renuncie a seguir con las empresas Anderson, sin saber que le dejaría todo el peso a Blaine… he decidió asumir el cargo – Blaine se separo de sebastian.

- no puedes, tu odias al igual que yo trabajos que traten de estar encerrados en una oficina! – Cooper lo miro con ternura – lo se, pero yo soy el hermano mayor y debo hacerme cargo de esto, fui un irresponsable y te deje todo a ti y mira como termino todo, asi que ire a proponérselo a nuestro padre – hablo tranquilamente.

Blaine negó con la cabeza – aun asi querra la boda, ahora que sabe que tenia una relación con un chico querra casarme ya sea con Quinn o con cualquier chica – Cooper asintió.

- lo se, pero mira con esto podremos tener mas tranquilo a nuestro padre y ahora que… has terminado con kurt todo será mas fácil, nos enfocaríamos en la boda – todos se miraron y se dieron cuenta que si, era lo mejor.

- gracias coop – le agradeció y Cooper le abrazo – no Blaine… es algo que debi haber hecho hace mucho… tu ya has sacrificado demasiado – el ojimiel apretó el abrazo, todos miraron enternecidos la escena.

* * *

Kurt se encontraba contándoles todo a santana y rachel, la castaña lo abrazaba mientras este lloraba desconsoladamente – nunca fue diferente, solo fue un falso y yo en verdad lo amo, lo amo… a pesar de esto – se quejaba.

- ya amigo, el no te merecía, veras como todo será mejor no lo necesitas – le decía ella, santana solo bufo.

Ambos la miraron mal y ella les regreso la misma mirada – no puedo creer que sean tan… ingenuos, miren yo pasaba demasiado tiempo con el desde que vino aquí y les puedo asegurar que algo sucede, algo que esta obligando a Blaine a alejarse de ti – santana siempre se considero demasiado preceptiva.

- tu eres su amiga por eso crees eso – le respondió con enojo el castaño, santana rodo los ojos pensando que esos dos eran realmente desesperantes.

- mira hummel, si Blaine hubiera querido solo divertirse le hubiera sido mas sencillo acostarse con una mujer, porque antes de ti jamás estuvo con ningún hombre… ¿en serio crees que se pasaría por gay solo por algo tan estúpido como "diversión" no peques de ingenuo! – le grito, todo era tan obvio.

Kurt se quedo en silencio unos minutos analizando lo que santana decía – entonces… ¿Por qué?

Pregunto consternado, santana se puso a su altura y lo miro a los ojos – tu me dijiste que no se llevaba bien con su padre… - le dijo y con eso kurt tuvo para empezar a dudar de todo lo que acaba de pasar.

**_¿Sera que… el padre de Blaine lo haya descubierto?_**

**GRACIAS POR LEER :D**


	23. Capitulo 23

**HOLA! JEJE VOLVI *ES QUE TUVE UN BLOQUEO* Y ADEMAS, NO ME DECIDIA COMO CONTINUARLA PERO AQUI ESTA LO QUE SALIO XD**

**cereceresDany las cosas se iran resolviendo mas adelante y si, kurt ya tiene una sospecha y aqui las tendra aun mas.**

**AmiDela santana sera de mucha ayuda de hecho y sebastian tambien como te daras cuenta en este capitulo.**

**Blaine. ari tranquila, por suerte santana y sebastian estaran ahi para despejar las dudas de kurt y creeme, el padre de blaine ¬¬ tendra lo que se merece.**

**Bien aqui el cap**

* * *

Capitulo 23

Sebastian escuchaba a Blaine, quien le contaba lo que había sucedido con kurt - ¿puedes creerlo? Darme cuenta que en realidad nunca confio cien por ciento en mi dolió, el que me comparara con ese imbécil… no puedo creerlo – decía muy herido.

El castaño miraba a su mejor amigo realmente abatido, nunca lo había visto asi… el dolor de Blaine siempre había sido el suyo, lo abrazo – el tiene miedo Blaine, siempre lo tuvo…. En el fondo tuvo miedo que esto pasara, que tu jugaras con el – le decía tranquilamente.

- eso no evita que duela, yo lo amo, hice todo por demostrárselo y aun asi el… me cree de lo peor, te juro que no lo comprendo – sebastian sentía un enojo en ese momento hacia ese chico, una cosa es que Blaine le hiciera creer que se casaba con Quinn por creer que es lo mejor pero una muy diferente es que kurt crea que Blaine es como ese tal adam, no… eso si no lo permitiría.

- mira, debes tranquilizarte ¿si? Por ahora no puedes hacer nada, un dia el sabra la verdad – le aconsejo, Blaine solo asintió.

- espero ese dia no tarde… no quiero que me odie – la tristeza en su voz helaba a sebastian, entonces tomo una decisión.

* * *

Kurt se encontraba pensativo después de la platica con Santana, ahora que se ponía analizar toda la situación se daba cuenta de muchas cosas extrañas, recordaba que en una ocasión Blaine le conto que en Dalton sus únicos amigos habían sido diana y sebastian antes de que este decidiera irse, además… a esos tres jamás les pregunto sus nombre y ellos tampoco se presentaron.

Además ¿Cómo supieron donde vivía? Diana también en una ocasión le comento que todos molestaban a Blaine asi que no había manera. A parte, Blaine había estado raro pero no raro distante sino como… con tristeza, miedo los últimos días antes de la estúpida invitación.

- hijo ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó burt, el castaño salio de sus pensamientos y sonrio – si papa solo… estaba pensando, tonterías mias.

Burt se acerco - ¿paso algo con Blaine? Ya no pasa por ti en las mañanas ni te deja – kurt bajo la mirada.

- terminamos, no tiene caso hablar de eso papá al menos… no ahora – en serio que no quería tener esa platica, porque terminaría nuevamente llorando. Burt iba a decir algo mas pero entonces el timbre sono, kurt se adelanto para asi evitar cualquier cosa que su padre fuera a decir.

Abrió la puerta y no pudo evitar la sorpresa – hola kurt – saludo como si se conocieran de siempre.

- sebastian… ¿Qué haces aquí? – no comprendía nada, se encontraba realmente confundido e intrigado, no había razón para que ese chico estuviera ahí, en su puerta, hablándole como si fueran algún tipo de conocidos, solo se habían visto una vez y ni siquiera cruzaron palabras.

- necesito hablar contigo, puede ser adentro o aquí fuera, en si… es algo rápido – dijo el tranquilamente aunque algo incomodo también con la situación.

Kurt se lo pensó un momento pero decidió cerrar la puerta tras el y dar unos pasos un poco mas lejos de su casa – bien, habla porque la verdad no tengo idea que tipo de tema tu y yo podríamos tener en común – dijo kurt aun con gran intriga, no lograba entender lo que sucedia.

- oh claro que tenemos un gran tema o mejor dicho, una gran persona en común – el castaño entonces comprendió que el tema seria…

**_Blaine Anderson._**

- no se si lo sepas, pero el y yo ya no estamos juntos – dolió decir esas palabras.

- oh claro que lo se, hoy estuve con el… y me entere de muchas cosas, unas que me molestaron bastante – explico mirándolo con una mirada seria.

- lo que pasara entre nosotros no te incumbe – se defendió el castaño a pesar de no saber de que diablos se estaba defendiendo, pero había sentido las palabras de sebastian como una acusación y eso no era justo, no había sido el quien se había comprometido con una mujer solo por complacer los deseos familiares, el no había arruinado su relación.

- no, pero me incumbe Blaine, odio verlo mal y dejame decirte, que realmente lo esta… al darse cuenta que el chico que ama nunca confio en el realmente y que además, lo comparo con su ex – kurt recordó la discusión de la mañana.

- veo que te cuenta todo – dijo molesto y sebastian negó – si te preocupa que sepa lo que sea que paso entre tu y tu ex, no tengo ni idea, Blaine solo dijo que tu ex te había lastimado, solo eso… Blaine no es el tipo de persona que revela la vida de las personas que le importan, respeta – kurt rodo los ojos.

- ¿respetar? No hables de eso cuando el solo jugo conmigo! – gritó a pesar de tener serias dudas sobre eso.

Sebastian guardo silencio unos segundos y lo miro mal, estaba muy enojado – mira princesita, aunque te duela escucharlo yo conozco mucho mejor a Blaine que tu, de mucho mas tiempo y se como es el, y creo también que tu te diste cuenta que tipo de persona es asi que no te ciegues, ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto – le dijo seriamente.

Kurt no pudo soportarle la mirada – mira, las razones por las que se tiene que casar es cosa de el, no se siquiera si hablaron de ello o no, pero he venido a decirte que lo que te dijeron aquellos idiotas de Dalton es completamente falso – kurt lo miro con sorpresa.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? No seria mas fácil para ti dejar las cosas asi, ahora que a Blaine le gustan los chicos tu podrías… - pero sebastian lo interrumpió.

- no te equivoques, a el no le gustan los hombres, solo le gustas tu… y aun cuando no fuera asi, no soy del tipo que se aprovecha de los malos momentos de los demás, soy su mejor amigo y como tal debo protegerlo, ayudarlo, el confía en mi y jamás traicionare esa confianza – dijo sinceramente y kurt sonrio levemente.

_**Blaine tenia un verdadero amigo.**_

- aun cuando esa parte no sea cierta… Blaine esta comprometido ¿Cómo creer que me ama sabiendo eso? – le pregunto el castaño, sebastian solto un suspiro, sabia que esto que había decidido no estaba en los planes de Blaine pero ya lo había decidido.

- hay una razón, muy fuerte por la cual Blaine esta siendo obligado a casarse con Quinn… si en verdad te interesa, debes descubrirla, lo único que si te puedo asegurar es que Blaine te ama, y que esta sufriendo igual o mas que tu – una vez dicho esto, sebastian se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia su coche e irse, dejando al ojiazul con mas dudas pero a la vez mas traquilo.

Saco rápidamente su celular y marco un numero hasta que le contestaron – Rachel, llama a santana ella tenia razón algo esta pasando y sinceramente, santana es la única que puede descubrir que es… ya sabes, ella tiene esa forma única de ser – colgó y se dirigió a casa de Rachel no sin antes avisarle a su padre.

Blaine lo ama, ahora solo tenia que descubrir porque se había comprometido.  
Tenia una leve sospecha del porque, solo deseaba…

_**Que no fuera cierto.**_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER :D**_


	24. Capitulo 24

**VOLVI, PERDON... NO SABIA COMO CONTINUARLA XD**

**AmiDela si, santana es la ley :D**

* * *

Capitulo 24

- entonces… me estas diciendo que estas dispuesto a encargarte del trabajo familiar ¿entiendo bien, Cooper? – preguntaba el señor Anderson, Cooper asintió.

James se quedo pensativo, analizando lo que su hijo le estaba diciendo - ¿Por qué este repentino cambio? – pregunto, Cooper sonrio con furia.

- solo quiero que dejes en paz a Blaine, soy el hijo mayor asi que yo debo hacerme cargo de esto, eso es todo – explico el ojiverde, su padre se quedo unos minutos en silencio, pensando… analizando todo lo dicho por su hijo mayor.

- esta bien, acepto que tu te encargues de la empresa pero creo que debes darte cuenta que la boda no se cancela – Cooper sabia eso, esto solo era para ahorrar tiempo – lo se padre, ya hable con Blaine y aunque no quiere ya ha aceptado que tiene que hacerlo, al menos quiero que no tenga que dedicarse a algo que no quiere, suficiente tendrá con estar con alguien a quien no ama…por capricho de nuestro padre – dijo con tranquilidad pero con ira y odio en el tono de su voz.

Padre e hijo se miraron intensamente hasta que el señor se levanto de la silla del despacho.

- bien, esta decidido entonces… nos vemos en la empresa el lunes Cooper – y dicho esto paso por lado de su hijo mayor y salio del despacho y de la casa, Cooper solo quiso romper algo, no podía creer la escoria de padre que le había tocado.

* * *

El lunes había llegado y Blaine caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad, antes le alegraba ir ahí pero ahora no le encontraba el lado bueno, solo sabia que si estuviera en Dalton se sentiría igual de solo, ahora todo era diferente, ahí tenia a alguien esperándolo siempre y ahora… solo era el.

- ¿sufriendo sin hummel, Anderson? – reconoció la voz de santana al instante - ¿tanto se me nota? He de dar pena – dijo sin animos de negar su tristeza, la morena lo miro con tristeza.

- si tanto te duele ¿Por qué lo dejaste? – preguntó.

- estoy seguro que ya sabes de mi boda ¿o no? – le contesto un poco cansado y fastidiado, conocía bastante bien a su amiga para saber que ella buscaba saber la verdad de todo.

Santana dejo salir un suspiro – si, lo se asi como también se, que no es porque quieras, te están obligando asi como también te están obligando a mantener a kurt lejos de ti – Blaine se detuvo y ella también, Blaine se sorprendia de la morena siempre.

- no entiendo que es lo que quieres – le dijo el, no tenia animos de una discusión que definitivamente no tendría fin.

- simple, la verdad – le dijo seria, Blaine se quedo en silencio y aparto su mirada de la de santana, sabia que podía confiar en ella pero… - prométeme que no le diras a nadie – le dijo, santana asintió –te lo prometo, solo quiero entender – contesto, con un solo pensamiento en mente.

- mi padre me tiene amenazado con hacerle daño a kurt y a su padre, se lo que es capaz de hacer santana, no me queda de otra, lo mejor es esto… kurt lo superara y yo estare bien sabiendo que el lo esta ¿ok? – sono el timbre que anunciaba clases, Blaine salio corriendo.

**_Lo siento Blaine, pero algunas promesas deben romperse._**

* * *

Esa tarde santana cito a kurt y rachel en su casa – bien, adivinen quien ya sabes la verdad detrás de todo esto de la boda – el castaño la miro expactante.

- me encanta saber que tengo razón – presumió como siempre, kurt entonces sospecho que la respuesta era buena para el, quería saber, necesitaba saber que Blaine lo amaba, que no fue solo un juego, necesitaba escucharlo.

Rachel le acaricio la espalda en señal de apoyo, después se dirigió a la morena – habla por favor santana – le pidió la castaña.

- el padre de Blaine lo esta obligando, amenazándolo con hacerte daño a ti y a tu padre, lo que nos deja claro que si, sabe de ustedes dos porcelana – kurt abrió la boca un poco por la sorpresa aunque también se lo esperaba.

- ahí tienes tu "Blaine no me ama" el esta dejándote ir para protegerte y a parte se esta sacrificando hummel, te lo dije… Blaine no es asi, no necesito conocerlo de toda la vida como para darme cuanta que tipo de persona es, una de las mejores – no paso mucho como para que kurt saliera de la casa.

Sabia que no podía ir a casa de Blaine pero iria con diana, tenia que verlo, pedirle perdón por todo lo que le dijo… por compararlo con adam, ahora mas que nunca se daba cuenta que era todo lo contrario, Blaine era el amor de su vida y no dejaría que el padre de Blaine se salga con la suya.

Llego y toco la puerta, lo que no se esperaba es que fuera el mismísimo Blaine el que le abriera la puerta.

- kurt… ¿Qué hac…? – pero no pudo seguir hablando pues el castaño se abalanzo para unir sus labios en un beso desesperado, dejando shockeado al moreno, cuando reacciono no pensó en nada mas que en corresponder el tan ansiado beso, lo había extrañado.

El beso se profundizo, era como si no se hubieran besado en años, Blaine cerro la puerta y se separo de kurt sin comprender como había pasado eso.

- ya lo se todo, dios… Blaine debiste decirme lo que estaba pasando – le dijo acercándose nuevamente y llevando sus manos al rostro del moreno.

- no podía… no deberías saberlo, kurt lo nuestro no puede ser… no con mi padre a nuestras espaldas, el te puede destruir de la peor manera, no quiero que te suceda nada – le dijo desesperado.

Kurt lo cayo con un rápido beso – pasaremos por esto juntos ¿ok? No quiero separarme nunca mas de ti – el ojiazul lo abrazo, Blaine correspondió el abrazo, diana bajaba junto a Quinn y observaron la escena.

- cuanto tiempo kurt – dijo diana alegremente, los dos se separaron y kurt miro a la rubia, diana supo que debía presentarlos.

- bien, kurt… ella es Quinn – el castaño sintió un nudo en el estomago al escuchar ese nombre, pero entonces sintió el apretón de manos de Blaine.

- somos amigos kurt – explico la rubia – soy lesbiana – pensó que era mejor decirlo antes de que el castaño pudiera pensar otra cosa.

Kurt los miro a los tres sin entender que hacían juntos - ¿ustedes… que hacen aquí exactamente?

- es una larga historia kurt… hemos tomado una decisión – dijo diana, mirando a Blaine, indicándole que le dijera.

Kurt se volteo quedando frente al moreno – hemos decidido irnos de aquí – dijo sin mas explicación, el castaño se alejo.

**_¿Blaine… se iba?_**

**GRACIAS POR LEER, NO ME ENOJO SI DEJAN REVIEWS :D**


	25. Capitulo 25

**JA! QUE DIJERON? YA ABANDONO LA HISTORIA PERO NOOOOO AQUI SIGO, SOLO ME SUPER MEGA BLOQUEE DE HECHO SIENTO QUE ESTE CAP ES EL PEOR QUE HE HECHO HASTA AHORA .-. PROMETO MEJORAR :C PERO ES QUE NO SE QUE ME PASO CREO QUE LO RESCATE CON EL FINAL PERO BUUU**

**BUENO, AGRADEZCO SUS REVIEWS Y PERDONEN QUE EN ESTE CAP NO LOS CONTESTE PERO VOY DE PRISA XD**

**POR CIERTO ESTARE ACTUALIZANDO CADA SEMANA, UN CAP POR SEMANA A VECES SERAN DOS, ESTO ES PORQUE TENGO 2 HISTORIAS MAS... ASI QUE GRACIAS :D**

* * *

Capitulo 25

El silencio gobernaba la sala, nadie decía nada a espera de la reacción del castaño, Blaine lo miraba fijamente esperando su reacción, no pensaba decircelo asi pero las circunstancias asi se habían dado.

- tienes… tienes que estar bromeando, no puedes irte por favor no te vayas – pedia desesperado el mas alto, Blaine se temia que esa fuera su reacción y tampoco podía pedirle que se fuera con el, pues el castaño tenia a su padre aquí y sus amigos también.

- escucha… es lo mejor, solo por un tiempo en el que pueda cumplir la mayoría de edad, asi el ya no tendrá como obligarme, tendre mi propia herencia ¿comprendes? – le decía acariciándole las mejillas.

Kurt no podía evitar pensar en que en el momento en el que Blaine se fuera lo perdería para siempre, sabia que estaba desconfiando de el pero no podía dejar de sentirse asi.

- y si… me voy contigo – dijo timido el ojiazul tratando de no soltarse a llorar por los pensamientos que estaba teniendo.

Blaine se quedo pensativo, los demás se habían ido a otras habitaciones para poderlos dejarlos hablar solos.

- me encantaría kurt, no tienes idea de cuanto – decía mientras lo abrazaba, kurt se dejo hacer, quería estar en aquellos brazos el hombre que tanto amaba.

- pero… tu tienes tu vida aquí, además tu padre te necesita, solo se tienen ustedes dos ¿o me equivoco? – kurt se dio cuenta que era cierto, no podía abandonar a su padre, pero tampoco quería que Blaine se fuera de su lado, en esos momentos realmente por primera vez estaba sintiendo odio puro por una sola persona.

El padre de Blaine.

- ¿no hay otra manera? – pregunto kurt esperanzado, cuando Blaine iba a responder diana intervino.

- si, la hay – Blaine y kurt la miraron curiosos, sobre todo el moreno ya que habían hablado sobre todas las posibilidades y ella no había comentado nada sobre otra solución.

En seguida entro Quinn – no necesitamos irnos ambos Blaine, solo uno de nosotros para que no se haga la boda – Blaine comprendió a lo que se refería.

- tu padre no podrá obligarte a casarte con alguien que no esta ¿no crees? – dijo arrogante diana, kurt analizaba la situación y no pudo evitar sonreir.

- no tendras que irte Blaine! – dijo entusiasmado, Blaine lo miro con ternura, apenas ayer lo miraba con desconfianza y de nuevo ahí estaba esa mirada cargada de amor hacia el, estaba feliz de que kurt aun lo amara pero… aun asi todo estaba mal.

Blaine solto un suspiro – aun cuando sea asi… tu y yo no podríamos estar juntos, no por ahora, no sin tener el modo de protegerte – le dedico una mirada seria y preocupada al castaño que lo miraba sin comprender.

Quinn y Diana se miraron tristes comprendiendo a lo que Blaine se refería.

- Blaine no dejemos que tu padre controle nuestras vidas, entiendo que estes preocupado por mi pero por favor… no quiero estar lejos de ti otra vez – su voz se rompia y eso le partia el alma a Blaine.

- te amo kurt, eso nunca va a cambiar, pero hay que ser pacientes, al menos hasta que pueda ser libre de el… tu y yo debemos seguir como hasta ahora, que mi padre crea que me odias por lo de mi boda, el sigue creyendo eso y es mejor no sacarlo de su error – el castaño lo miro mal pero después se dio por vencido sabiendo que Blaine tenia razón.

- entonces… tendremos que seguir lejos ¿verdad? – pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta, el moreno lo miro con tristeza pero asintió.

Diana y Quinn se miraron pues les daba pena la pareja ya que ambas sabían que no era justo como todo se les venia abajo.

- te amo, recuérdalo siempre – le dijo Blaine mientras unia sus labios en un beso de "hasta pronto" kurt correspondió al instante profundizándolo, quería recordalo, llevar ese beso marcado en el durante todo ese tiempo que no puedan estar juntos.

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, kurt estaba intentando no dejar que las lagrimas cayeran, lo que menos necesitaba Blaine ahora era mas drama de su parte.

- entonces… nos vemos – dijo kurt con una semi sonrisa y una vez que se despidió de diana y Quinn salio de la casa y por fin pudo dejar salir las lagrimas.

Blaine estaba furioso, ya no quería esa vida, quería ser libre de hacer lo que quisiera, no soportaba pensar que fuera su propio padre el culpable de su infelicidad ¿Por qué lo odiaba tanto? Alejaba a la persona que mas amaba de su lado, tenia que fingir ser algo que no es y todo por ese hombre que debería ser su héroe.

* * *

Cooper se encontraba llegando a su casa, terminando de estacionar el coche, había sido un dia pesado en la empresa, definitivamente el no pertenecía ahí pero tenia que hacerlo por su hermano.

- disculpa… Cooper – escucho a alguien llamarlo a su espalda y se congelo, porque conocía esa voz, la reconocería donde fuera, decidió voltera y si, ahí estaba, un poco diferente por el tiempo queha pasado pero ahí estaba.

- mama… - y justo cuando pensaba que la cosa no se podia poner peor.

_**GRACIAS POR LEER :3**_


End file.
